


Kinetic Energy

by Lanie_cakes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Kylo Ren, College Student Rey (Star Wars), Doctor Ben Solo, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kylo Ren & Ben Solo are Twins, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Rey Hates Kylo Ren, Shy Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanie_cakes/pseuds/Lanie_cakes
Summary: Rey knew her Titan of a neighbor was weird. For being an Alpha, Rey was confused on why he didn’t project the “I’m all that” vibe most alpha's had and hid himself behind thick black famed glasses and comic books.Rey find out Ben is a part of a pair. And top two surgical doctors in the city. Ben's twin brother Kylo, a jerk who needs a nice high five to the face, set out to destroy the relationship between Ben and Rey before it even began.Soon Rey gets more then she bargained for when both Alpha's set their sights on her.And all she wants to do is her damn job.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 102
Kudos: 287





	1. The Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> I started something new. I've been playing around with this idea for a while. Thought it would be fun to have a Solo Twin A/B/O fic. Ive hit a road block with my other story Only his Queen...but I'm working out the details I promise.

“Whoa Finn, slow down. I can’t understand anything you say when go that high pitched!” Rey chirped out trying to decode the screeching noises that reminded her of a piss off peacock.

Rey had three large brown paper bags cradled in her arms as she fumbled with the keys trying to shove them blindly in the door to the lobby of her apartment complex. All while balancing a phone between her ear and shoulder with a backpack filled with thirty pounds of books, papers and god knows what else she shoved in there in her hasty retreat from the office. 

  
“That cock headed Alpha went home with that blue collared Beta jerk!” A snippy voice came out of her phone. 

  
“And which one is that?” Rey grumbled out finally opening the door to shove it open with a good kick and tried not to stumble into the small lobby. The cooling of the AC blasting within the small lobby almost made Rey groan out in happiness. Stray strands of hair stuck to her sweat covered forehead as Rey had to walk the five blocks balancing her overstuffed bags. One thing Rey hated was the heat, granted the weather in Naboo just north of Chicago was not as intense as Phoenix Arizona. Was the sweating. Boy did she hate sweating. 

  
“ Clark!” Finn snapped out as Rey could hear something being tossed on his end. 

  
“I need a better Description. All the men you have on your hate list have blended together.” Rey sighed readjusting the over flowing bags in her arms.

  
“That stupid lawyer that flaunts his flat wallet to get his dick sucked!” Finn screamed out making Rey flinch as she waddled across the lobby to where the rustic mailboxes sat snug in the wall. Stopping she bent down to set her bags against the wall under the mailboxes. Standing straight once more she fiddled through her keys to find the tiny golden one to open mailbox.

  
“Oh the one you said that cock blocked you on New years?” Rey asked. 

  
“No that was Jimmy. And I’m glad he did, that Beta already had a Alpha boyfriend and Jimmy got his ass kicked the next morning.” Finn snickered out darkly. Rey rolled her eyes as she pulled her mail from her box and began flipping through the envelops. 

  
“Clark is the one I told you has a mole on his nose. If I had enough money as he throws out every weekend I would have that mountain removed.” Finn grumbled out, “or at least pluck the hair out of that thing! I’m waiting for it to Start barking at me one night!”

  
“Have you ever told this to his face? Some of the mean crap that comes out of your mouth makes me wonder why you haven’t been backhanded off a stool yet?” Rey asked with a snort opening one of the envelops to see it was a letter from her university. Reading over the fine print she felt her nose scrunch at the invitation to the end of the summer picnic. 

  
“I am the Queen of this Town. I am untouchable. Besides if someone was to raise their hand to me all I have to do is point, snap my finger and yell ‘sick him' and Poe will attack with the avenging bent up fierceness of every Gay man within a ten mile radius.” Finn growled out. 

  
“How long are you going to keep that poor man licking your shop window? It’s sad you keep drowning my weird cousin in the friends zone.” Rey laughed shoving the letter back in its envelope to flip through the stack of mail again. “every time we talk you bring up Poe. For someone who has no interest in the man you have been hanging out with him a lot.”  
“We are just friends. And he knows this. He doesn’t have that flare I’m looking for.” Finn said in a bored tone. 

  
“Has no flare? He dressed up like the biker guy off the village people for Halloween last year. Well sorta dressed up like him. I don’t know if ass-less chaps and a leather thong counts. His hat and handlebar mustache was spot on though.” Rey said bending down to shove her letter into her bag. 

  
“Mhmm. His bare butt was so cute in those leather chaps I wanted to eat him up." Finn purred on the other end. 

  
“You know this is when I want to strap you to a table and do a few brain scans of your striatum. The way you turn it on and off is fascinating to me.” Rey said crouching down next to her bags as she pulled the phone from between her ear and shoulder and places it to her other ear stretching out her neck. She reached up to rub the back of her neck to relative some of the muscles that were angry with her keeping them at the awkward angle for so long. 

  
“There is only one way I liked to be strapped to a Table and that doesn’t included going through a spaceship donut hole.” Finn snipped back as she heard some shuffling on his end and a few distant colorful profanities before his returned. “I need to go Peanut. My Boss is calling me. If I ignore her Royal Bitchness I will feel her wrath on Monday.”

  
“Alright. Have fun tomorrow with Rose.” Rey said as Finn and her said their goodbyes and she hung up.

Shoving her phone in her back pocket she grabbed the bottom of her bags and tried to balance herself with the weight of the backpack to stand up. Turning around Rey was about to take a step when a large dark figure came out of nowhere. Rey collided with the living wall with a yelp stumbling backwards losing her balance with the weight on her back.   
The bags fell from her hands as she went to catch herself landing hard on her tailbone with a hiss of pain. The sound of the bags landing on the carpet with fruit and other items rolled across the floor.

  
“Shit! My bad!” a frantic nervous voice rumbled out above her. Rey pushed herself up into a sitting position and craned her head back to take in the large brooding titan standing over her. 

  
“Damnit Ben!” Rey snapped out trying to roll to her knees fighting the shifting weight of her backpack and began to reach for the dispersed food around her. “I told you to make a noise or squawk when you come up behind me! I might punch you one of these days thinking you are a creeper!”

  
The man standing over her dropped his own bags as he gracefully fell to one knee and began to help gather scattered food as well. 

  
“I’m sorry! I thought you heard me come in!” he said reaching for the items in a panicked manner and stuffing the items back into the brown bags with a wee bit too much force. 

  
Rey got to her knees glaring up to the silent giant’s thick mass of hair covering his eyes. His head was haloed with the thickest and softest hair that any woman would kill for. His long muscular arms flexed at the simplest task of picking up the disarray of food with massive hands that would secretly admit wondered just how they would feel against her own skin. 

  
Kneeling before her was her quirky and strange neighbor of two years that Rey had been trying to decode since she first met him. Ben Solo was built like a Titan, like most Alphas were. He had strong features in all the right corners in Rey mind. A long face with a sharp jaw and wide plush lips crowed with a perfectly groomed mustache and beard.

His nose was longer than most but it seemed to balance out his face and he had the deepest most haunting dark chocolate eyes that seemed to put a spell over Rey when she first saw them. Though they were hidden behind thick square black famed glasses that Rey wished to pull off for a moment. Ben’s shoulders were wide, and the fabric of his shirt stretched by the toned muscles hidden underneath that rippled down the front of his chest. 

  
Rey bet the last of her grant money that this man didn’t have a single ounce of fat on his body which should be illegal.

  
Rey had imaged what this Alpha looked like naked more then she could count and wondered just how firm his muscles on his thighs were under the form fitting black jeans. With him kneeling before her inflamed her imagination and the Omega side within her rushed to the top and the simple thought of how well she would fit between his thighs as he knotted her flashed behind her twitching eyes.

  
Ben towered at a whopping six foot three or four over Rey Five-foot seven form. She always found herself craning her head back just to get a chance to look into his mysterious dark eyes hiding behind his glasses and hair. 

  
Everything about this man was Alpha, but his personality. 

  
He didn’t project the attitude most Alpha’s had. Never once had he come onto or even stepped within a touching distance. In fact, this was the closet they had ever been together since Rey moved in across the hallway. Even under the metallic tang of the emergency Blockers Rey could almost taste his earthly scent with being so close to him. If she could place the mixtures of the scents it was almost like pine after a thunderstorm and the warming rustic wood as it heated up in the sunlight. There was a scent that Rey had yet to place that came off this oddball Alpha that made her Omega side drool.

  
“You know,” Rey muttered out trying to drag her mind out from the gutters after they stuffed the last of the food into the bag. “I was serious about making a change jar for this. Instead of cuss words, you put whatever spare change you have in your pockets to fund my yearly camping trips after you scare the crap out of me.”

  
Ben hooked his hands under two of the three brown bags pushing off his knee with ease to stand to his full height above Rey. She couldn’t suppress the giggle seeing the slight pink flush on his pale cheeks. She could see him gnawing on the inside of his cheek and the prominent Adam’s apple sticking out over the collar of his black t-shirt bob nervously on his throat. 

  
Rey just smiled shaking her head as she pushed herself to stand keeping her balance with her heavy backpack. She adjusted the straps on her shoulder before she leaned down to scoop up the last brown bag full of food. 

  
“Are you sure you’re not part ninja?” Rey teased stepping closer to him to grab one of the other bag from him. “For how big you are its surprised me on how light on your feet you can be.”

  
Ben just stood there awkwardly staring at Rey like a deer in headlights, she watched his mouth part as if to say something but snapped shut with a click of his teeth and the redness grew over his face. Rey smile only grew as she couldn’t help but let out a low chuckle. Rey had never in her whole life encountered an Alpha that didn’t act like one. They were proud, loud and had confidence oozing off them even if they had a beer belly. Everything about the way Ben was built made her wonder what was going on within his brain that rendered him speechless whenever she was near him. 

  
The neuroscientist within her wanted to crack his head open like a soft-boiled egg and dissect his brain cell for cell.

  
The Omega within her wanted to see how far she could push this Alpha’s buttons until the true nature she knew was within him exploded out. 

  
Mostly when he was pounding her into a mattress.

  
But baby-steps in her master plan to wiggling her way into this odd-ball inner world. The glimpse she saw past his doorframe told her she was going up against the Supreme leader of all the nerds within the town of Naboo. His walls were lined with comic and Syfy posters. Statues of whatever weird ass characters and she could have sworn she saw a giant three-and-a-half-foot replica of a blue and white droid from the movies franchise Nebula Wars in the corner. 

  
That was the first and last time she ever saw the inside of his apartment when she moved in over two years ago. Rey came over to ask to borrow a screwdriver to put her TV stand together and she was pretty sure she last person Ben was expecting to come knocking on his door. Rey could remember the wide flabbergasted look in his eyes and the fancy headset with a mic near his dropped jaw and some game controller in his hand. Before she even knocked on the door, she could hear the colorful profanities come from the other side and someone getting their ass reamed and called a ‘Pussy shot Noob’. 

  
Rey couldn’t help but google what the hell a Noob was when she returned to her apartment. Every since that day whenever Rey knocked on Ben door he would barely crack it side enough for his face and made sure to block the view within with his brooding body. 

  
“How ya been, Ben? I can’t remember the last time I saw you.” Rey asked adjusting the bags in her arm as she reached to grab the last one and Ben took a step back from her. 

  
“I’ll...I will carry this one up for you.” he mumbled out. His deep voice rumbled past his lips as Rey's Omega did a backflip in joy at hearing his voice. Ben turned his frame around bending down to snagged the two black fabric bags stocked full of his own bounty. 

  
“Oh yeah its Friday! Comic store day!” Rey said with a giggle as she walked towards the flight of stairs as Ben followed in Cautious distance behind her. “by the way your bags seams are coming undone, I take it you found some more goodies to add to your horde?”

  
Rey climbed up the daunting steps first to ascend to the fifth story of the apartment complex they shared.

She came to a flat area before the turn in the stairwell looking over her shoulder at the silence she was getting. Only to see Ben eyes were not on the step under his feet but honed in on her lower back.   
As an Omega her mind swooned at the attention of the alpha but Rey couldn’t stop herself from teasing the hell out of her quirky neighbor as she came to a stop suddenly. 

  
“What’s on my butt? Did I land on something?” Rey asked as Ben wide eyes snapped upwards locking onto her playful hazel ones at getting caught. She watched the blush returning full force as she shook her head with a laugh and begin to climbing the step once more. 

  
Even over medications of the blockers Rey could smell the panic mixed with lust rolling off Ben behind her. After another very long awkward silence Rey decided to throw Ben a bone and talk about something he would be comfortable with. 

  
“So I watched that Avenger movie. You know the one with the purple dude with the ball sack chin trying to collect all the sparkly stones. I was totally confused on just who the characters were. So I thought about watching them from the beginning.” Rey rambled on as they came to a flat area between two other apartments making their way to another flight of stairs as she turned to the silent giant with a soft smile. “Which one should I start with? Do they go in order of release dates like Harry Potter?”

  
“Start with Captain America.” He muttered out. 

  
“But which one? Isn’t there like four of them?” Rey asked as they kept climbed the steps. “I saw Iron Man came out first in 2008.”

  
“There are three.” Ben said with a shrug of his shoulders as he kept his eyes downwards as they climbed. “Iron man took place after Captain America. Plus you will need to watch Captain Marvel before Iron Man.”

  
Rey came to a stop on the steps looking at Ben confused. 

  
“Who the hell is Captain Marvel?” Rey asked trying her best to act serious. She watched Ben lips grown into a thin line as his jaw clench and the sudden inflamed fury of the nerd behind his eyes. Rey bit her lips unable to stop the playful smile growing over her lips. 

  
“I’m kidding.” She said walking up the step before chirping out one last blow. “That’s the green chick who hangs out with the talking raccoon, Right?”   
Rey could feel Ben roll his eyes behind her and the loud outward sigh of frustration. 

  
“That’s Gamora.” Ben said behind her. 

  
“She the evil purple guy’s daughter right?” Rey asked as they kept climbing higher and higher. Its not that she really gave a damn about the marvel movies. She just kept spitting out things to keep the Alpha talking behind her. And what better to get him riled up than driving a knife into his comic books world?

  
“His name is Thanos.” Ben said almost in a growl.

  
“Oh that’s right. My question is How could he beat the angry green dude with the shorts falling off? I thought he was the strongest avenger or something?” Rey chuckled out. 

  
“The Hulk.” Ben said in a tone of correcting her.

  
“Yeah him!” Rey said looking over her shoulder to find Ben was walking closer behind her. “How could purple- I mean Thanos, beat him?” 

  
“Because he was stronger at the time.” Ben only answered with another heavy sigh before his words just fell out of his mouth. “The hulk in theory is stronger than Thanos but he already had his gauntlet and the Power Stone in it. Without the Power stone Hulk would have been able to defeat Thanos with one punch. But there are multiple Hero’s that could defeat him that don’t get enough credit for. Captain Marvel is another one and I’m sort of pissed off they never truly introduces Adam Warlock into the last few movies. ” 

  
They reached their level as Rey came to a stop smiling up to Ben who still avoided looking her in the eyes using his hair to cover his face. Rey could sense as if he was ashamed of the gabbling nerd talk. 

  
“You know that is the most you have ever spoken to me in the last two years in a single setting.” Rey pointed out with a tilt up her head. “You sure are cute when you nerd out, Ben. Wanna come watch these movies and explain them to me?”

  
Ben sent her sideways glance as he all but shoved her last bag into her arms walking towards his door fumbling with his keys. Rey stood near the stairs watching Ben toss his door open stepping inside but not before sending a half ass look over his shoulder. 

  
“Have a good night.” He muttered out and slammed the door shut. Rey gnawed at her bottom lips wondering if she said too much as she walked over to her own red door. With her Keys in hand she tried to unlock the door but the sound of something ripping caught her attention as one of the brown bags bottom came out spilling its continents all over the floor once again. 

  
Rolling her head back with a flustered groan she unlocked her door throwing it open as she began to kick the items into her apartment. 

  
……

  
Rey could not understand Ben Solo. Not in the least bit. Every Alpha she has done a study on all had the same qualities. 

  
Some were cocky, more were prideful, or just plain jerks in some way. But the thing all Alpha shared was a dominating presence of self confidence. 

  
That did not apply to Ben Solo. He saw her coming and Rey could swear he moved at the speed of light up the stairs. Mostly muttering something under his breath like he was excusing himself and “POOF” he was gone. Rey had read that some Alphas were hesitant around the ones they liked. But Ben avoided her like she the bubonic plague. 

  
What confused her even more was that she knew that he had not problem talking to other women. Newer data she had collected over the weeks, once while hiding behind a bush near their apartment entrance like a creep. Rey found he had the ability to hold a full blown conversation with the opposite sex.  
Without a single stutter. 

  
The woman he was talking to was a older woman named Amilyn Holdo that lived on the second floor. She was a beautiful middle aged woman with legs Rey would kill for. The purpled tinted hair Beta flashed a smile at Ben while thanking him for helping haul up some groceries and he flashed a bone melting smile back. 

  
One Rey would rip her left kidney out to get at least once!

  
The two chatted on coming and going from the building to haul up the last of what Rey guessed was enough food for Holdo to start her own Vegas style buffet. Rey felt a form of jealousy bubble within her gut and began to wonder if maybe the problem she was having with communicating with her neighbor was not because of him…but maybe it was her?

  
The Omega side within her cringed at the thought that maybe she had pushed the teasing to far. That maybe Ben just really didn’t like her and just put up with her crazy gabbling mouth like a good neighbor. Hell, anytime they saw each other and he was within distance of his door he ran like a spooked deer as though Rey fired off a gun shot. 

  
Rey tried about five more times to have a conversation with Ben when she saw him. Asking how he was and didn’t tease him about anything nerdy. But the results were the same. He ran leaving a bit of her Omega pride wounded. 

  
Rey thought herself attractive. She wasn’t too lean nor too much body fat. She worked out at the university gym every other day, showered regular so she didn’t have a stink. Granted she could do more for her style but found jean and tights to be the more comfortable. As the weather turned cooler she sported a black and grey hoodie most days. Her hair was always pulled up into a messy bun she would have to tuck under a hair net when in her laboratory or when she did a neurosurgical Procedure with a fellow brain surgeon. 

  
Rey may have only been 28 but she was the top neuroscientist in her field. She could spot a clot as tiny as a pin needle if needed too.

  
Rey wondered if maybe Ben found her scent repulsive? She could recall the way his nose flared whenever they were closer then he wanted and many times she almost taste an extra dose of the metallic emergency blockers in Ben scent the next day if they crossed paths again. But even those would fade and Rey wished he would stick to them full time and not fuck up her inner Omega every time they passed each other. She was half tempted to slip him a note for the best doctors in town to proscribe him a steady prescription. 

  
Deciding to test her theory that maybe it was her scent she went out on a few dates with some other Alphas only to be disgusted by the way they treated her and tried to scent her. 

  
Rey gave up on dating fearing she was going to be charged with attempted manslaughter at the next grabby alpha. Or stab her fork between two vertebrae’s where they will be paralyzed for the rest of their lives. 

  
Rey was ready to give up. She had tired everything to get this alpha to have a normal conversation with her and Rey felt as though she was talking to a brick walk. A breathing nerdy brick wall. 

  
It wasn’t until she was helping her friends Paige and Rose clean out their recently passed Uncle when she found something that would hopefully start up a conversation with Ben.

  
Two full boxes of old comics. Rose told Rey to take them without a second thought. Returning excitedly with her bounty of old comics she was sad that Ben wasn’t home.

  
the next night while she was out with Rose and Finn grabbing dinner and a drink. Rose handed Rey a comic she found within the mix of her uncles stuff after Rey left. Rey tucked it into her purse patting the outside of it with a wicked smile at her plan to get her nerdy neighbor to like her. 

  
Finn and Rose both noticed this sinister smile and made her spill the dirty details. 

  
Once finishing up dinner they walked a few blocks to a bar laughing at Finn latest story of the drag queen drama. Coming to a small pub Rey stopped to fish out her wallet when a loud annoying giggle caught her attention. Glancing up at the group of girls they parted and a familiar bulky form caught Rey attention. 

  
Our nerdy Alpha is out in public! Her mind cooed.   
Shuffling through the bodies she moved closer to Ben as Her eyes locked onto a body shape she had memorized. Ben stood near the edge of the sidewalk his eyes on his phone. Rey began walking towards him seeing for once he was not wearing his glasses. 

  
Another thing that was off about Ben was his scent. It was different. 

  
It had more of a musky earthy smell this time, it reminded Rey of smoked wood of her fireplace in her cabin with a hint if spice she couldn’t place.

  
“Well hello stranger.” Rey snickered out. She watched Ben lift his eyes only from his phone to lock onto her. One if his brows rose slowly as he took in Rey cheesy smile. It was the first time Rey ever saw Ben without his glasses as she greedily took in his face. 

  
She counted the beauty marks and then in the dimmed lights of the Club she saw a faint scar rolling down his right eye and cheek. 

  
Had he always had this scar?

  
“What bring you back to planet earth? Its Friday. Shouldn’t you be collecting your bounty at the comic shop?” Rey asked. 

  
She watched as Ben brows furrowed together before a glimpse of a smile almost turned up the corner of his lips as something she couldn’t quite place danced behind his eyes. 

  
“Oh I wanted to switch shit up tonight.” He stated with a deep chuckle as she watching his nose flare clearly scenting her. “You alone tonight, Omega?”

  
Rey felt something blare an alarm in the back of her mind. Her smile kind of fell as she took in Ben form. Everything about how he was standing. The tone of his voice. The crooked smile on his lips and even the way his eyes looked…it looked wrong. 

  
She could smell the lingering scent of whiskey on his breath and maybe it was the liquid fuel that made the assertive Alpha side within in Ben finally break free.

  
_This is not our Alpha._

  
Rey merely shoved the concerned Omega voice down as she cleared her throat and keep the conversation going before Finn and Rose noticed her missing.

  
“I’ve been trying to catch you all week. I was given something from a friend.” Rey smiled up to him as she flipped open her purse reaching in to grab the comic. “I know how much you like comics. I was given two whole box of old ones I though would find a good home with you.”

  
Rey pulled the comic out to hold it out between them. Ben turned his eyes down to the comic scanning over the cover as his lips parted to say something lifting a hand to point at it as Rey nervously said something before he could turn it down. 

  
“I know it wrinkled and not in a protective plastic cover but my friend uncle has had these since the early 80’s.” She said nodding to the comic in her hands. “you don’t have to take it now I just wanted to show you. Since I live across the hallway I’ll wait until I see you again.”

  
Ben looked to the comic book again in her hands before his lips parted to say something and Rey nerves got the best of her and made her spit out something she had not rehearsed at all. 

  
“By the way. Since you keep avoiding me. I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee sometime to talk?” Rey spat out before she could stop herself. She watched as one of Ben brows rose as he crossed his massive arms taking a step towards her and his head playfully tilted to the side.

  
“And what makes you think I’ve been avoiding you?” he asked in a puzzled tone. 

  
“Oh please. You practically run from me every time you see me. Is it because I tease you about your nerd haven? I swear I wont crack a joke or push your buttons again about it.” Rey huffed out before playfully swatting his arm. “And by the way, you better be careful when running down those stairs. One day you’re going to trip and I’m going to end up repairing your spinal cord.”

  
Ben was quiet for a long moment as his eyes studied Rey face and he gave out an almost disgusted snort taking a step back from her. 

  
“Omega I would much rather let a rat dissect me with a rusty fork then have you touch me.” He sneered at her. “More so someone who can’t tell the difference in something before you. I would want a professional to repair my spine and not paralyze me."

  
Rey lips parted with a gasp at the harsh words she never thought would come out of her sweet nerdy Alpha.

  
“Baby! There you are!” a high pitched squeal could from their left. This taller omega woman came running up in her heels tossing her arms around Ben shoulders. She attempted to lay a lipstick smearing kiss as Ben jerked his head away with a disgusted snarl. The woman kept her arms wrapped around Ben tall frame as he grabbed her hips trying to push her off him.

  
“Bazine, let me the fuck go.” Ben growled out in a deep voice. Rey had never heard this side of his voice before. yes it was deep but it didn’t sound so…aggressive before.

  
The Alpha command snapping out like a violent whip that made even Rey back go straight. The women named Bazine who smelt of cheap liquor, overly doused perfume and cigarettes gave a snarky pout as she was pushed back from Ben on wobbling heels.

  
“Oh Alpha. Why so mean? Didn’t that quickie in the bathroom mean anything to you last week?” she cooed out with a drunken slur. Her words brought a haunting look from Ben dark eyes that frightened even Rey as he turned his body towards the drunk Omega woman. 

  
“I think your drunken slutty elusions are getting the best of you. I don’t remember the last time you and I ever fucked. Not like I would want to. God knows what you have carrying between those legs.” Ben hissed out at her with so much venom Rey practically choked on it. 

  
“Oh please. I’ve got something just for you.” She cooed out walking towards him clearly ignoring the warning growl echoing from his chest. One of Ben hands shot out to grab Bazine shoulder shoving her away from him. 

  
“I’m sorry but I don’t fuck needy Omegas.” He snarled. He sent Rey a sharp sideways glare that made her jump out of skin feeling like that last comment was party directed towards her. 

  
Ben moved so fast to snagged the comic book from Rey hands before waving it in her face. 

  
“Take the fucking hint if I’ve been avoiding you.” Ben sneered out before he reached up to rip the comic book right in half. Rey took a step back completely thrown off by his actions as he ripped it into smaller pieces. He stepped closer to her grabbing her limp right arm before slapping the shredded papers into her palm. 

  
“I don’t need someone who will chase after me only to gut me afterwards. I’m sick of hearing Omega’s sweet lies and half assed temptation. I may play the shy Alpha. But sweetheart, I’m a dormant dragon at my last straw with overbearing Omega’s like you.” Ben said down to Rey utter shocked face. 

  
Ben shoved past Rey and made his way down the sidewalk not bothering to even send her a backwards glance. 

  
The drunken woman only scoffed at Rey before turning on her heels to chase after Ben. Rey felt something within her break within her. A gutted slice across her soul. Her fingers curled around ripped edges of the comic book as she felt tears burning in her eyes. 

  
Her hand dropped to her side as she tried to stop the quiver of her bottom lip. What did she do that was so wrong? Where did this hate suddenly come from?

  
So much for being a different Alpha. 


	2. New Doc in the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there will be mistakes. And yes, I know most hospitals wouldn't tolerate Kylo attitude. But I am having fun writing this one. ....plus I blame Scrubs.

Rey knees ache from standing for so long as she pushed open the double doors. The team of nurses trotted out behind her to dispose of the biohazard waste from the surgery. Yanking the strings to her surgical scrubs she rubbed the sore muscles on her neck.

A deep chuckled came up behind her as she turned around to see the senior neurosurgeon who was her professor and mentor since day one pulling his mask off to toss it into the trash.

“You did good, Kid.” He said pulling his own cap off to run a hand through his salt and pepper hair. “I don’t think I’ve seen such precision with removing a tumor with that little blood in all my years.”

“Hey what can I say.” Rey said with a shrug of her taunt shoulders. “I leaned from the best, Luke.”

“And don’t you forget it, Kid.” Luke Skywalker snorted out peeling off his surgical scrubs. “I also need to add I’ve never heard such a evil laugh when someone plucking a golf ball mass of cell from someone brain before. You spooked some of the nurses.”

Rey laughed out shaking her head as she pulled the surgical scrubs off her to toss into the bin not far from her.

“I couldn’t help myself.” Rey said walking to a sink to begin washing her hands. “That tumor and I are going to become fast friends in my new lab. I could already picture the test I’m going to preform on it.”

Luke snorted out a laugh himself coming up to the sink to began washing his hands as well as the nurses moved behind them do their jobs. Luke and Rey began small talk as they thoroughly scrubbed their arms.

“How go the study with that Alzheimer's brain I had shipped up from L.A for you?” he asked.

“Still running some test. I will send you my paper on it within a few weeks with my findings.” Rey said turning the faucet off and grabbing a sanitary towel.

“Looking forward to it.” Luke smiled over to her. “I can’t believe I will be getting emails from _Doctor_ Rey Kanata now.”

“That does have a wonderful ring to it doesn’t it?” Rey smiled as she balled up her towel and fired it like a basket ball player into the waste bin. “And a massive student loan debt to prove I earned it and now I just need to complete five years of residency and I’m officially one of the big wigs.”

“You sure you don’t want to stay here?” Luke asked drying off his own hands with a fake pout in his lips. “I think you can do more with our resources and equipment then what Naboo general hospital has to offer.”

“As much as would love to stay here, I cant pass up this offer. My own office. My own patients, my own lab to run. It’s what I’ve been working towards since I was in high school.” Rey smiled up to the older man.

Luke puckered his bottom lip and gave a fake sniffle as he grabbed a new clean towel bringing it up to his eyes to dot the sides of it dramatically under his glasses.

“What’s wrong with you?” Rey laughed at the older doctor poor acting skills.

“I just cant believe my baby bird is leaving the nest.” Luke said with a horsed voice. “seem like only yesterday you walked into my lab, all smiles and eager to learn and then you broke seven of my best beakers.”

Rey snorted a laugh as a nurse came up besides Luke with a tablet on a patients information.

“Doctor. You need to take a look at this.” She stated.

“Hold on.” Luke crocked bringing his balled hand to his lips turning his head away from the nurse. “I need a moment.”

“Oh crocodile tears.” Rey laughed walking up to the concern looking nurse waving for the tablet. “Maybe you should have majored in drama back in the seventies.”

Rey eyes scanned the patient work seeing it was a new one.

“Mr. Thomas blood pressure is way to low.” Rey said swiping through the digital notes. “When did this start?”

“Started dropping about twenty minutes ago.” The nurse said. “He incoherent and his pulse is irregular."

“We need to get him back in surgery. Prep OR4 immediately.” Rey stated to the nurse as she opened up the MRI images stepping over to Luke to show him the images again. “no time for an new MRI. This patient has Venous insufficiency and I have a good idea where one could ruptured for internal bleeding.”

“well Dr. Kanata. You got lead on this one.” Luke stated patting her on the back with an almost proud smile.

…….

Rey walked down a hallway with a bundle of white lilies in her arms. She smiled and nodded to a few of the caregiver and nurses she passed as she came to a stop before a room.

Staring at the door she let out a soft sigh as she grabbed the handle opening it. Stepping into the dimly lit room the smell of apple and cinnamon rolled past her nose. Standing at the doorway Rey eyes scanned the lavish room taking everything in. The cream colored walls decorated with beautiful art work. Flowers were slewed across the room as her eyes looked to the window seal with the blinds open overlooking the city night lights.

A new candle sat next to the window with a small flame burning the wick.

“Ah I must have just missed Memaw.” Rey smiled knowing where the candle had come from. Her eyes were drawn to where a bed sat up against the far wall. A comforter with beautiful brown and golden patterns laid across it keeping the slumbering beauty warm while she slept. Walking up to the side of the bed Rey smiled seeing a vase full of beautiful red lilies.

And an empty vase sat next to it and a note laying against the glass. Rey shuffled the white lilies into her other arm as she snagged the folded piece of paper to read the message.

_Rey- I would have waited longer but I was called away on business. I will be back in the states after the new year. Don’t Be a stranger and call me sweetheart._

_ Congratulations on getting the Job at Naboo General. Tell me if that old wrinkled bastard gives you the stink eye once and I’ll take care of him. Your Mother and Father would be so proud of you. _

_Love Memaw. _

Rey smiled and folded the note to tuck it into her jacket. Unwrapping the flowers from their plastic hold she grabbed the vase walking over to the sink to fill it up. Once the flowers were in their new home Rey walked to the other side of the bed and set the vase down on the stand filled with pictures frame.

Rey paused from fluffing the flowers as she picked up one frame that held two people within it.

A beautiful woman with long brown hair had her arms wrapped around a goofy smiling kid missing her front two teeth. Rey gave a soft smile and traced her hand over the woman face remember when this picture was taken.

“I miss you.” She said to the smiling woman in the image before she slowly looked up to slumbering woman in the bed. Setting the picture down where it belonged Rey eased herself onto the side of the bed as she looked to a large screen that monitored the sleeping woman vitals constantly.

Rey could see nothing to alarm her or any change as she turned her gaze back to the woman. Reaching up to tuck one of the thick curls from the woman brow Rey felt tears beginning to bubble up in her eyes as she stared at a face similar to hers.

“Hi mom. How have you been?” she spoke softly trying not to let her voice show her emotions. “I hope your dreams have been good.”

Rey adjusted herself to lay down next to her sleeping mother careful not to disturb her or lay on any IV tubes. Rey tucked her left arm under her head as she just laid there looking at her mother sleeping face. Watched how her chest slowly rose and fell as though she was just sleeping.

How she could wake up at any moment and turn to her and smile.

“I did it Mom.” Rey whisper to her mother with a sad smile. “I got my first residency at Naboo. Where Dad worked. I’ve been given a lab all to myself and I’m able to help more people.”

Rey reached for the edge of the comforter to pull it up farther on her sleeping mother. The omega within her needing to tend and help those more naturally then others.

“I know Dad looking down here happy. I even beat his score on the MCAT test, can you believe that? I am now Dr. Kanata. Memaw squealed so loud I could hear her from the other side of the world.” She whispered. “Finn says hi. He was craving your sugar cookies the other day and called once again begging for your secret recipe. He been busy and dragging Poe along still. Poe promised to stop by soon. He said he found a few books he wants to read to you. Oh and I went to Dads grave site and cleaned it up so you don’t have to worry about that.”

Rey paused as she sighed biting her bottom lip to stop the quivering before going on as though her mother could hear everything.

“You know that neighbor I have? The Alpha who off his meds and lives in his own personal comic shop? Well something happened and I wont be bringing him up anymore. He's not as nice as I thought his was. So I wont bore you about him anymore.” Rey said with a small dry laugh.

Rey laid there and stared at the woman she loved and missed everyday. The things she wished to talk to her mother about, her struggles and successes Rey wished she could really share with her mother.

And have her mother give her advice back.

“I promised you I would find a cure and I will. For you and so many others.” Rey said closing her eyes as she dozed off next to her mother.

…..

Rey avoided Ben like he was biohazard waste now. After what he pulled at the nightclub Rey knew he was just like all the other Alphas out there.

And she felt played.

She went four weeks without seeing him. She even took to taking the fire escape a few times.

But it all ended one evening while walking into the apartment building, backpack full of research papers and books. In her left hand she held a tablet scanning over a brain image her professor sent her.

Just because she was moving her entire life to Naboo General didn’t mean she couldn’t help out her old mentor.

In Rey right hand gripping a bag full of Thai food. The heavenly smell of the four pepper dish beckoning to fill her stomach. Rey half paid attention to her surrounding as she shoved the Key into the door. Kicking it open she kept her eyes on the tablet trying to figure out the best way to reconnect some severed nerves on back to the brain stem.

The second she walked into the lobby of the apartment building she was smacked right in the face with Ben scent. Her head jerked up to find the asshole who insulted her in more ways then one standing by the mail boxes.

One thing Rey noticed right off the bat was his scent was normal again.

This two-faced jerk needed to get on some stable damn Blockers.

His tall bulky form had a peacoat on and a laptop bag strung over his shoulder resting at his hip. Ben was alerted of someone coming in by the rattling of the glass door as he turned to look over his shoulder. His dark eyes locking onto Rey as she saw a faint smile on his lips as he sent a half hearted wave to her.

Rey could only snarl like a pissed off pussy cat. Her hand dropped holding the tablet as she glared at the asshole on the other side of the room. Her wounded omega pride surged to the surface as she decided to finally tell this Alpha jerk where to go fuck himself since she lost her chance the other night.

“I hope you get ran over by a fucking bus full of radioactive cow and camel fleas infest your armpits of your rotting corpse before you are shoved into a compost pile.” Rey yelled at him. Her voice echoing off the small lobby walls.

Rey saw the surprised look dawn in Ben’s face before his brows furrowed together behind his glasses at her cruel choice of words. His expression told her he was confused by her sudden out burst as Rey anger rolled off her as she stomped towards the stairwell.

“Don’t ever speak to me again you …you pompous asshole!” she hissed waving her tablet at him. “If fact if you ever so much utter a word to me like that night I _will_ render you paralyze for the rest of your life!”

Rey turned away from Ben complete utter shocked face before she climbed the stairs.

“Wait!” Ben voice boomed off the brick walls of the stairwell as Rey didn’t stop. She climbed the stairs at a quick pace as she could hear Ben heavy thundering footsteps chasing after her.

“Rey wait! What did I say?” Ben frantically called up behind her. Rey stopped on the level below her floor as she whipped around with hard eyes that froze Ben halfway down the stairwell.

“How dare you fucking treat me like that!" She watched as Ben face twisted hard at that statement before he shook his head taking a cautioned step up.

“what did I say something to offend you?” Ben pleaded. Rey lips twisted into another scowl as she stomped down a few steps to try and tower over the idiot alpha.

She felt like a kitten taking on a timber wolf but her anger pushed her to stand up for her wounded pride.

“You may be able to fool others with your sweet shy attitude but not this Omega!” she screamed not caring if the neighbors heard.

“Rey.” Ben said in a to her crackled tone. Rey could smell the panic rolling off him as something whispered in the back of her mind to just calm down. “What did I say? I don’t understand why you are so mad.”

Nope. His question relit her rage thinking she was an idiot.

“Oh don’t play stupid with me!” Rey hissed out before she lifted her hand holding the bag of Thai food to shove a finger into his chest the bag hitting him as she did. “I thought you were nice and different! I wanted to get to know you but after that shit you pulled I stand by my belief that all Alpha’s are egotistical jerks!”

She turned around stomping up the stairs as the sound of Ben feet stomped up after her.

“You cant fool this _Needy Omega_ anymore!” Rey yelled over her shoulder.

“Rey wait!” Ben growled out.

“Go to hell Ben!” Rey yelled back practically running up the stairs to their floor.

Rey yanked out her keys and fought to shove them into their home. After two attempts she was finally able to get the door open as she kicked it forcefully waddling in with her heavy backpack. Turning around she found Ben standing between the apartments. His wide lips in a deep frown as she could see even from under his glasses his eyes were wide and full of complete confusion.

“How about you go have a drink or two, Ben?” Rey snapped grabbed her door as she glared at the man. “maybe that will knock a few memories free!”

Rey slammed the door hard and twisted the dead bolt. Her chest rose and fell with her labored breathing as she huffed out a few angry sighs. Over the ringing of blood in her ears she could hear a light tapping come from her wooden floors near her feet.

Rey broke her intense stare from her door to look down at the forgotten food as she lifted it up to see a light green liquid dripping out to the wooden floor.

“Oh…my curry.” She pouted out.

…………

What the hell had happened?

Better question, When the fuck did this all happen?!

Ben sat at his desk staring at his computer screen in large office with floor to ceiling glass windows overlooking the skyline of Naboo. His eyes were locked onto an email he had opened almost twenty minutes ago but he had yet to read a single sentence. He had to force his eyes to blink at the burning sensation of his eyes begging for moisture. Reaching up he hooked his fingers around his thick famed glasses to toss them down to the large desk.

Bringing the palm of his wide hands to his eyes he rubbed until it hurt. His mind couldn’t stay focus on his work. It was Halloween weekend and Friday and Saturday night were going to be a chaotic hell for him.

Ben couldn’t get the scorn look of his beautiful neighbor out of his mind. Her face kept flashing and the sour taste of her rage still burnt his nose hairs. It was a foreign scent Ben was not accustom too. Yes, he had pissed off a few Omegas in the past but Reys honeysuckle and sweet vanilla scent he was use too. Not this sour smell.

“What the hell did you say to her?” Ben asked himself replaying her words for the millionth time in his brain. He tossed and turned in bed all night and had to refrain himself more then once from walking the short distance across the hallway to knock on her door.

He may have been sleep deprived and worked to exhaustion for being a Lead trauma surgeon here at Naboo General but that didn’t wave his memory.

the Omega he has been crushing on since Ben opened his door to her over two years ago had ripped him a new one and had no clue why.

He knew for a fact he had not seen her once in the last month. Ben had been working back to back 24 hour shifts since two of his surgeons left. Ben tried to think of when he went drinking last.

Did he? Yes.

Two weeks ago. He went out with his twin brother Kylo. Both hit up a club just a few blocks from Kylo Apartment and Ben went home with one of the ladies that gravitated to them. What her name was he didn’t remember or care. He was just looking for a release from the bent up lust his body had been building within him all because of _her._

And he was sober when he returned home and did not cross Rey path.

Ben was a ladies man, he could swoon any woman he wanted and he wasn’t just saying that out of pride. He had the confidence to talk to all women being Alpha, Beta or Omegas.

But Rey.

Since the first day Ben met Rey she turned him into a stuttering idiot that couldn’t even meet her eyes ashamed of the graphic thought of what he wanted to do to her. He was playing Call of Duty to get his mind off a child who had died on his operating table. Ben used the fantasy world of gaming to escape the reality of real life on days like that. When he heard the knocking at the door he dreaded it was Kylo there to drag him out to be surrounded by unwanted people.

Opening the door ready to tell his brother where to colorfully go fuck himself he was surprised to find a woman he had never seen standing before him.

_Omega!! _His inner mind roared.

He was used to the powerful scent of Omega had being a Alpha. Yet her scent hit him with the force of thousand mile an hour bullet train making him mind go blank.

Rey was wearing a off the shoulder tshirt with a unicorn wearing glasses and grey and black speckled tights. Her hair was up in a messy bun. Her tan golden skin on her cheeks dotted with freckles. He watched her eyes hit his chest first before tilting her head back taking in his towering form clearly not expecting Ben to be so tall. When her hazel eyes locked onto his he felt cupid, the stupid winged monster he tried to allude most his life, fire a well aimed arrow through his heart.

Then she smirked and her eyes lit up with an playful emotion Ben couldn’t understand and he was hit with one more accurate shots to the heart.

“Hi.” She said. It was a simple word that’s was laced with honey that made his knees weak and his hands tightened around the doorknob and Playstation controller.

“My Name is Rey. I’m your new neighbor.” She said throwing a thumb over her shoulder as Ben eyes flickered to where the once empty apartment across the hallway door stood open and the soft beat of what sounded like the Offsprings coming from it. Ben eyes locked back down onto Rey's as he could only swallow the knot in his throat as he watched her smile grow across her plush pink lips and one perfect brow shoot up.

Fuck, he was supposed to say something now!

“Hi. Ben.” Ben croaked out. The Alpha within roared at how ridiculous he sounded. He watched her eyes flickered past him to take in his apartment before she tucked her bottom lips between her teeth as if fighting not to smile more.

Fuck. ME.

Shit, did you say that out loud!?

No. He's good! he didn’t.

How a simple act she did made Ben body almost visibly shutter and the images of whats he wanted to do with those lips almost appalled him. Flight or fight kicked in hard as his Alpha side screamed not to make a bigger idiot of himself.

“I’m Ben. Welcome.” He spat the words out almost like a robot and he felt heat rushing up his neck.

“Hi Ben.” She said in almost a amused tone as he watched her eyes flicker over his body as if assessing him. The heart melting smile on her lips as something playful danced in her eyes as she looked back up to him. “I hope wasn't interrupting anything? I knocked a few times. Sorry.”

“No.” Ben said with a bit to much haste and force behind the simple word. That earned a chuckle out of the Omega that made his Alpha within bristle with pride that started at the base of his spine.

That was a new feeling even for Ben.

“Well sorry to suddenly show up but I was wondering if you had a screwdriver I can borrow? I cant seem to find my tools anywhere in my mess of boxes.” Rey asked with a tilt of her head. Ben mind slowly processed the words before his alpha side backhanded his brain to say something.

“Screwdriver. Yeah. I have one." Ben almost stuttered out his feet still planted at the doorway like they were stuck in concrete.

“Um,” Rey said with a chuckle as she crossed her arms. “May I borrow it?”

_You are an complete moron! _Ben inner voice screamed as he felt the heat rising higher on his neck and thanked the universe his hair hid his ears because they were on fire.

“Yeah.” Ben chirped out nodding his head once. “let me-two seconds.”

Ben closed the door and took a step back slapping his hand to his forehead. What the hell had just happened to him right there? Ben stared at the door for a moment wondering how one could fuck up a simple first conversation between two beings like that?!

_Omega needs help!_

It was the Alpha side within him that sprung forward to remind him She was at his doorway for reason. Ben whipped around to scan his apartment wondering where the hell had his damn screwdriver was. Tossing his controller to the couch he went hunting for what the Omega needed.

Ben ripped everything out of his small closet near the front door as he found a small extra tool box. Hell, Ben would give her his big one but didn't think she could carry it. Taking a few seconds to compose himself he opened his door again to find Rey standing there looking at her naked wrist as if there was a watch on it. She glanced up with a smile curving her lips again as she playfully tapping her bare skin where the imaginary watch was.

“That was longer then Two seconds, Ben.” Rey teased. “your hyper jets not working on your spaceship?”

Ben had to gnaw on his inner cheek to keep from groaning How cute she sounded. He held the red box of tools out towards her.

“There is a few other tools in here if you need them. Bring it back whenever. No rush.” Ben said softly. Rey eyes flickered to red box before she sudden she slapped her right hand to curve of her left elbow and threw up her left arm as if she was going to flip him off but gave him playful wave of her fingers.

“Yes President Skroob.” She Said in a half ass serious manner.

Ben could only stare at her jaw sacked and a rush blood began to pour between his legs. Rey busted up laughing at his expression before pointing to the red tool box forgotten in his hands.

“Spaceballs. The sticker?” she chuckled. Ben broke his eyes away from her titling the box back to see there was indeed a Spaceballs sticker on the other side.

“Um yeah. I forgot that was there.” Ben nervously chuckled out.

"If you ever find your 'Spaceballs The flamethrower' let me know. I always wanted to play with one." Rey snickered and stepped closer reaching out to grab the box to take it from his hands as if he was a tiger not to startled him.

“Thank you Ben. I'll have your tools back soon.” She said taking a few steps back towards her apartment as she pointed up to the crown of her head. “I’ll let you get back to destroying those ‘pussy ass noobs'.”

Ben watched her walked into her apartment sending him one last smile over her shoulder as she shut the door. He didn’t understand how she would know what he was doing before she knocked on his door. Reaching up Ben hand came into contact with his wireless headset realizing he had been wearing it whole the damn time.

“FUCK.” He hissed shutting his door to bang his head against the old wooden door. She must have heard him yelling at the other players on the game!!! Pushing off the door and turning around to look at his haven he built realizing she saw everything within view of his open door.

And most likely thought him a joke at his prized collection. But she never brought it up again. Teased him but never in a bad way.

That was two years ago and Ben still couldn’t hold a conversation with the Omega.

He had never met a woman that could rendered his Alpha side speechless and instantly addicted to her scent. He always found himself greedily sucking Rey lingering scent in the hallway like a crazy man starved.

Ben felt like a teenager having his first rut again when he was near this Omega. All the things Ben wanted to say just fell mute on his lips when Rey smiled or talked to him.

The day Rey asked him if he wanted to come watch the Marvel movies with her was the most tempting thing he was ever offered. But he had to run. Fearing his own thoughts and the things he wanted to do to her.

Dropping his hands from his face Ben laced them together to press them to his frowning lips looking at his computer screen.

He still couldn’t understand where shit had gone sideways. Her words of _Needy Omega _and how she stressed it in her voice seemed to be a clue.

But he never called her that!

Granted he had called a few that in the past but Ben would never ever say something like that to Rey. It bloody enraged him to think of someone calling her that. From the little words they exchanged over the last few years she seemed like a woman who had her shit together. Rey always came walking through the lobby door with backpack full of whatever it was she did for work and noticed her wearing a Tatooine Medical University sweater a few times.

Ben knew That was a hard ass school to get into from experience and had a few nicely famed document with his name on them hanging on his wall to prove it.

Ben sat at his desk trying to unravel the mystery of why the Omega suddenly loathed him for something he couldn’t remember doing. What piece of this puzzle was he missing?

The jiggle of his door handle perked his ears as Ben looked to his door as it flew open and a massive body in black scrubs and a white lab coat filled the door frame.

Scowling at the face that was almost a mirror image his. Ben watched the other man nose scrunched up taking in a few short sniffs though his nostrils.

“Pee-yew. The nurse I saw crying because of you wasn’t lying. It smells worse then a fish market in here. Crack a window, ya pissed off Bull.” The other Alpha chuckled.

“Do me a favor Kylo and go chase a nurses on your floors if your bored." Ben sneered as he turned away from his twin back to computer screen. “I don’t have time or patience for your shit right now.”

“Aww talk to me, Baby brother. My Twin senses were tingling that something was wrong.” Kylo snorted stepping into the large office and shutting the door behind him.

Kylo looked everything like Ben. In body size and length of their raven colored hair to hide their goofy large ears. Only difference in the two was Kylo didn’t wear glasses and had a fading scar across his right brow from a car accident when they were in high school. Kylo shoved his hands into his jacket pocket as he almost skipped across the office to come to a stop before the large desk. Ben picked up his glasses to place them back on his long nose as he grabbed the mouse and began to click through the new emails.

“Nothing is wrong. Just a bad day." Ben scoffed out trying his best to ignore Kylo who snorted out not believing Ben.

“Bad enough that the Wonderful Dr. Ben Solo is stealing his brother crown as the Asshole Twin for the day?” Kylo chuckled out as he moved to settle his brooding body into one of the chairs. “I was warned by at least five people in the hallway before entering your office That you were more rabid then a Honey badger this evening.”

Ben shot Kylo a warning glare not to push his buttons but Kylo returned a mocking pout of his lips.

“Tell me,” he spoke like he was talking to a toddler, “who pissed in your cheerios this morning?”

“Get out.” Ben seethed.

Kylo ignored his bothers warning tone and He relaxed back as he laced his hands together to rest them on his stomach. He gave Ben a wicked smirk as his eyes scanned over his little brother tense form.

“What got you all wound up tighter then a spool of string? I haven’t seen you this pissed off since Dad purposely pulled the plug on the Nintendo when you almost completed Super Mario In one go.” Kylo mused. “You punched the damn TV and I was screwed out if my MTV.”

“Nothing.” Ben gritted out through clenched teeth trying to focus on the emails on his screen.

“_Bull ssssshit_.” Kylo sang out earning another sideways glare from Ben. Kylo playfully bounced his brows and Ben knew that look of determination all to well on his brother face and Kylo wasn’t going to leave until he picked Ben mind like a vulture he was.

“Let's see. Someone fuck up big time on paperwork again?” Kylo asked.

“No.”

“Patient file a complaint and Snoke reamed your ass?”

“No.”

“Anything to do with work?”

“No.”

“Alrighty, let approach this from a different angle. Shall we?” Kylo chuckled bringing a his left hand up to trace his bottom lip as he studied his brother. “broke one of your limited edition action figures while cleaning?”

“No.” Ben growled back.

“You lost hours of saved game time again?” Kylo puzzled with a tilt of his head. "Xbox or Playstation this time?"

“No.” Ben said grabbing his tablet to turn it on. Kylo paused as his eyes squinted trying to think of everything that could piss off his bother. He decided to try left field for once.

“A girl dumped you.” Kylo mused out. Ben eyes involuntary twitched and Kylo slapped his hands on the arms rest with a hysterical inwardly laugh.

“And we have a winner!” Kylo laughed out before leaning forwards to scoot to the end of the seat rubbing his hands together eagerly. “Who was it? The beta nurse from ICU or the new little fox down at the coffee shop that been making googly eyes at you all month? What happen? They find out the secret you’re the bigger jackass then me?”

Ben growled out a few curses under his breath tossing the tablet down. Resting one of his elbow on his desk he pushed his glasses back to pinch the bridge of his nose to relieve the growing headache.

This day couldn’t get any worse.

“Can we please not talk about this?” Ben sighed.

“Oh fuck ya we do!” Kylo laughed. “I haven't see you this pissed off over a woman dumping you before. Tell me everything.”

“You are worst then Mom's Salons gals after church. Besides, Its no one you know.” Ben said dropping his hand down to the desk. A ping came to his hospital phone as he swiped it up off the desk to read a urgent message from a nurse on one of his patient. Shoving his chair back he stood up to his towering height, snagging his tablet and walking around his desk to escape his brother prosecuting questions. Kylo leaped out of the chair and took chase not wanting to let his brother off the hook so easily.

“Come on. You have to give me a little detail on who broke your frozen heart.” Kylo barked behind Ben storming out of his office.

“I don’t have time for this, Kylo.” Ben said walking down the hallway eyes half on his tablet pulling up the latest notes on his patient.

“Ugh your so boring.” Kylo wined keeping up with Ben fast pace being the same height as him.

“Why the hell are you even down here?” Ben snapped as they came to a stop before the elevator. “run out of rich people to suck their money out of their asses upstairs?”

“I heard through the grape vine of giggling nurses you were terrorizing everyone down here. Wanted to come see with my own two eyes that you finally showed your true colors.” Kylo laughed giving Ben shoulder a playful pat. “that and Snoke moved me to the ER shift tonight. With the lack of Doctors and all. Didn’t you get the Email?”

Ben couldn’t suppress the inward groan and felt the stinging pain come back to life behind his eyes. Closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose once again to relieve the pain.

The night just got worse.

“Fucking fantastic.” Ben hissed as the elevator doors dinged open. “all we need is a god damn clown running around tonight.”

“Well it is Halloween weekend.” Kylo snickered. “All my crazies will flock to their leader.” Ben thanked the gods above that there was some people inside to keep him from punching his bother as he stepped in hoping that Kylo would keep his fat mouth shut.

Kylo danced into the elevator with his mischievous smile on his lips that told Ben it was going to be a painful ride down. The doors shut and began to climb down to the main level where the ER was as Kylo leaned in towards Ben who was trying his best to ignore the jackass he had to share a womb with.

“So what happen? She didn’t tickle your fancy? She had a daddy issue you couldn’t satisfy?” Kylo pressed on.

“What happened to professionalism when working? I thought my warning along with Snoke got through that thick skull of yours?” Ben seethed to his brother not looking up from his tablet. Kylo snapped out his wrist to show his watch before looking back to Ben with a sideways smirk.

“I'm not on the clock for another thirty minutes. So before seven o’clock you aren’t the boss of me, Chief of Surgeons.” Kylo mused ignoring the people behind them that could clearly hear everything. “ I’m Here early to welcome our new Neurosurgeon shadowing you tonight per Snokes orders. Besides I have big brother rights I must uphold.”

“By three damn minutes. Give it a rest already.” Ben said whipping his head to Kylo. “you may be older but in the mental department I am clearly the damn adult of us two.”

“So says the man with every Nebula Wars action figure on his bookshelf and dresses up to go to Comic-Con religiously." Kylo laughed before something came to mind as he grabbed Bens shoulder hard. "Oh my god! That’s it! Did your online warrior wife divorce you again and run off with a troll and half your gems? I told you. Half those hot digital ladies are middle aged men.” Ben teeth clenched so hard it hurt and he almost snapped his tablet in heard a few giggles from nurses enjoying the show whenever these two were within spitting distance of each other as the elevator came to a stop.

Okay, Kylo wanted to play dirty. Ben was game.

“Well at least I don’t dress my cats up in frilly outfits and take eighties glam shots for Christmas cards every year.” Ben mocked back as Kylo smile dropped suddenly realizing he poked the Dragon to much about his precious horde. “Last years Prince themed with the purple glittered loin cloth was the best one yet. Didn’t Grandma framed it?”

A few chuckles came from behind even from the visiting patients as Kylo jaw hit the metal flooring as the door dinged open. Ben gave Kylo a triumphant smile walking off the elevator. Kylo looked to the people behind him backing off the elevator with a forced smile.

“My part was on him was true. His was just straight bubkes. Dr. Ben Solo dose those Christmas card And it was Hobbit themed.” Kylo nervously laughed before turning to catch up with his brother.

“You cant be that mad I’m interested in your nonexistent love life.” Kylo laughed as he caught up with Ben dodging the passing nurses and the chaotic mess of the ER roared around them.

“I mad you wont drop it.” Ben snapped coming to a nurses station trying to yank in his snarky attitude enough to ask a nurse for the latest vitals on his patient but Kylo breathing down his neck only fueled the lack of tolerance he had for anything tonight.

The nurses began to talk to Ben about the issue on one of his patients as Kylo hovered near the end of the station. Ben told the nurses what medication to give his patient and turned to find an open computer no where near stupid bother.

Kylo whistled out playfully knowing his brother was trying to escape yet again. Ben rolled his head reluctantly in Kylo directions to see his brother patting the computer screen next to him.

Ben walked down the length of the nurses station tossing his tablet down and began to crush the keys under his fingertips. Kylo crossed his arms leaning up against counter eyeing his twin. The Alpha within him could smell the sour seething rage rolling off his baby brother still.

“Either you need me to give you emergency blocker shot in the ass or find a nurse to get you off in closet. You're not going to be fit to help patients tonight smelling like this.” Kylo said.

“I told you I’m fine.” Ben snapped eyes on the screen.

“Bro. You smell more pissed off then a baptized pussy cat. You might give a little old lady an aneurysm walking into the room.” Kylo stated. “Anything might set you off.”

“Once you let me get to work maybe I’ll calm the hell down.” Ben grumbled back pulling up a x-ray of another patient. “or clock on and take this lumbar spine problem before I give it to my new Neurosurgeon. Or is orthopedic surgery not your thing anymore, Kylo?”

Kylo rolled his eyes leaning over to the screen to look at the x-ray.

“The L1 and L2 are pretty badly damaged.” Kylo stated pointing to the lower spine. “going to definitely need surgery within the next few hours. How is their nerve reaction on the lower extremities?”

“None.” A sharp voice came from behind them as both brothers turned their heads to find a woman who was surprisingly taller then them standing with her hands on her hips. “they had to sedate the patient just to get him to calmly go into the MRI. I’m holding off on surgery until Dr. Kanata gets here to look at the images. He was in a motorcycle accident and the idiot wasn’t wearing a helmet. Show signs of battle scar and I fear he fractured his skull and we might need her to preform the surgery if the fracture is where I think it is.”

“Ah my mortal enemy. We meet on the battle grounds once more.” Kylo cooed turning to face the towering female Alpha as he pushed off the counter to cross his arms and square his shoulders. “Phasma, you leggy succubus. Eat enough souls before you came here?”

“Down boy.” Phasma sneered at him in a bored tone. “I’m surprised Snoke let you off your leash to come play with the top dogs tonight. You bite your master finally?”

“Naw. You did that remember?” Kylo couldn’t stop the curl of his upper lips making a fake growl. Ben rolled his eyes turning back to his screen to ignore the Alpha pissing match behind him.

Gwen Phasma cold blue eyes glared down at the man she loathes since they were in college together. Her white hair chopped short above her ears as she stepped closer to Kylo not backing down from the Alpha stare. She wore dark red scrubs and a grey body armor shirt to keep warm under it. Her white jacket already gone before the evening started.

“I’m sorry to break your heart, Scumbag. But I’m going to be Ben thorn tonight while Dr. Kanata is here. She is a good friend I don’t want her being pushed around with his Alpha attitude problem this evening.” Phasma stated.

“Fantastic.” Ben grumbled more to himself. Phasma stepped up closer to Kylo leaning down slightly to pock him in the nose playfully.

“But don’t worry Your still my favorite squeaky toy.” Phasma cooed.

“Go back to hell.” Kylo hissed through his teeth. "Oh wait, Isn't the Devil afraid you'll take over?"

“Oh you're awfully spunky tonight, What's got your panties in a twist?” Phasma asked as she stepped back crossing her arms to give Kylo a once over as she pursed her lips. “would it be your Alpha Pride is wounded to be in the pit you tried so desperately to crawl out of or that Snoke brought in a surgeon that is better then you? Afraid you wont be his favorite anymore?”

“She almost a neurosurgeons so what? We have three on staff right now. She can't be that special.” Kylo scoffed with a dismissive wave of his hand.

“How about she scored a 528 on her MCAT first time?” Phasma asked. Kylo mouth dropped as he made a dramatize inwardly gasp. Ben paused his typing at that number turning to look at Phasma with one brow raised.

“She got a perfect score?” Ben asked in unbelievable tone. “No one gets a prefect score.”

“Did our Chief not read up on her? She coming here for her residency for the next five years. She only 28 and a well on her way to becoming the best Neurosurgeon. Hell I heard Snoke had to pull a bunch of strings to get Tatooine Med and _who shall be named _to even let her go. She was one of their top scientist as well making break through in the medical fields you silly boys can only dream of doing.” Phasma mocked with a wicked smile on her lips watching Kylo shift his glare to his little brother.

“You knew this Dr. Kanata worked under _him?” _Kylo snipped. Ben just turned his gaze back done to the screen giving Kylo all the information he needed to know.

“Great. She was an understudy of that piece of shit and now she going to be working with me? He must have filled her head with all sorts of bullshit before shipping her here.” Kylo groaned out suddenly loathing the doctor he had never met. “And how the hell do you know so much about this _Dr. Kanata_?”

“I’ve known her for years. Her best friends puts on one hell of a drag show at my favorite gay bar. That’s how we met. She a feisty little Omega.” Phasma snickered shrugging her shoulders.

“_Great_.” Kylo sneered the word out through clenched teeth shaking his head. “not only to I have to put up with a dike Alpha, now a little dike _Omega_ going to be running around here thinking she hot shit.”

Ben took the chance to slap Kylo upside the head with a roll of paper before he waved it to the screen before him.

“Clock on so you can keep that mouth shut the rest of the night.” Ben snapped at his brother before hissing under his breath. “I don’t want your hatred with Omega’s or the fact she worked with that bastard to become an issue tonight. If you insult her in any way I will fucking suspend you.”

Kylo let out a heated breath though his nose as he glared back at his brother. Kylo stepped over to the screen typing his username and password on before clocking in. Hitting the enter button harder then he needed to be.

“I am now your bitch for the next 24 hours. Happy, little brother?” Kylo mocked.

Ben ignored Kylo remark and looked between His two top doctors with a frown.

“Snoke stressed yesterday he wants this doctor here. This is just a shadowing tonight. Fuck knows why he couldn’t wait till Monday is beyond me. Kylo will take lead on the motorcycle patient after the MRI. He more then capable of performing the surgery and Dr. Kanata and I will assist if needed.” Ben growled out looking between the two Alphas and pointed to each of them. “You two can tear each other up tonight as much as you want but not in front of the patients. Phasma don’t make fun of any of the patients costumes tonight we don’t need a mishap like last year.”

Ben turned to point at Kylo with a warning look.

“And don’t terrorize my nurses. I will give them full authority to sedate your ass if needed and shove you in a supply closet.” Ben snapped. “its going to be a shit show for the next 24 hours being Halloween and a Friday night and we all need to be on our top game.”

“Yes. Chief.” Both Alphas doctors said in union. Phasma phone suddenly pinged as she pulled it out of her scrub pocket as a genuine smile curved her lips.

“Oh! She on her way down with Hux!” Phasma said almost giddy.

“Ben…” Kylo said in a hushed whisper. “The Ice Witch is smiling…for real.”

“So?” Ben snapped as a nurse came up besides him with some information from Medical control on the incoming patient’s via ambulances.

“Its frightening.” Kylo said in a almost disgusted tone. “Look at those wrinkles.”

Phasma ignored Kylo insults as she looked back and forth down the long intertwining hallways of the ER full of doctors and nurses as she had a vantage point with her height. She saw some double doors open as she caught sight of her friend and new colleague walking down the hallway next to a ginger haired doctor.

“Rey!” Phasma called out lifting a hand to wave towards The incoming doctor.

Ben was busy signing some papers next to Kylo as the name flew past his ears over all the other voices and his hand ripped the pen right off page. His head jerked up looking forwards with wide eyes as a sudden inwardly fear doused all the pent up irritations within him.

Words rushed past his sudden erratic mind.

_Tatooine medical university._

_Best friend that put on drag shows._

_Omega._

_Rey._

The dots were connected faster then a super computer could do in his brain. An omega named Rey who had a Tatooine Med sweater she was always wearing and he had heard her yelling on her phone plenty of times in the hallway about not having time for a Drag show with finals coming up.

Ben mind raced to remember what the hell Rey last name was as a flash of their mail boxes in the lobby came to mind. Hers right next to his with a crappy R.K written on paper and barely staying on with boxing tape.

Shit.

_Shit. _

_SHIT!_

Kylo was leaning up against the counter as he could smell Ben scent spike like rocket blasting it way through the fifteen floors of the hospital. Turning his head away from his own phone not really interested in meeting this new doctor he looked to see his brother as still as a lamp post.

And white as a ghost.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Kylo asked seeing something was definitely wrong with his brother as the pen in his hand suddenly snapped under his intense hold. Ben was visibly shaking where he stood as the fear oozed out of him. Kylo had not seen his brother this scared shitless since he totaled their father prized '67 Stang after prom. Kylo watched Ben slap the broken Pen on the counter before he slowly turned over his shoulder to see this new doctor on his staff.

If anything it looked like Ben was scared the god damn grim reaper was walking up behind him. Kylo brows furrowed as he trained his eyes to where Phasma was walking to greet the new doctor engulfing her into a big bear hug.

“Please...don’t be her. ” Ben whisper out almost in a pleading manner as Kylo barely heard it. As Phasma stepped back to reveal the new doctors face both twins eyes blew wide.

Kylo immediately recognized the short Omega with the wild bun of hair on top of her head.

“Shit.” They both hissed out in union.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *singing* SHIT ABOUT TO HIT THE FAN!
> 
> Run boys....Run...
> 
> SO what do we think!?


	3. A force to be reckoned with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just writing this out for shits and giggle. 
> 
> and to ruin Kylo life...well with Rey help.

To say Rey was excited was an understatement. She was down right giddy as a teenage school girl to see her favorite band. Her first night as a resident surgeon in a huge world Renowned hospital what she worked for since high school. She had taken pre med classes her junior and senior years in high school to get a jump on her education.

And it was Rey breakthroughs in the medical field that landed her this job.

She had met Victor Snoke, the president of the hospital and top surgeon himself, a handful of times over the last few years. He had made visits to the university and oversaw a dozen or so of her surgeries and when he offered something Rey could not pass up.

Her own Lab and better access to patients to cure the rare disease that took her mother from her. Snoke promised to let Rey continue her research in her own lab and full residency four the next six years. Rey said she could complete it five and Snoke believe her.

As much as Rey could further her research and keep her residency at Tatooine Med she needed to get out from under her mentor shadow. Luke was a great doctor and taught Rey everything she knew. But she had already graduate top of her class with a PHD in neuroscience and needed to further her study under some of the top orthopedic surgeons.

Who better then Doctor Kylo Ren? Rey had never met the man personally but loved his work. She had studied dozen of his surgeries and techniques and read all his papers. He was like the Elvis of spinal repair and had helped dozen of paralyzed people able to walk again.

Luke had warned her that Snoke only wanted her for patient intake because Rey had already made a name for herself in the neurological world. Bigger names brought in more money. Luke voiced he found it odd that Snoke would offer her a lab on top of her residency.

She dismissed Luke warning and told her it wasn’t like that. Her and Snoke had an agreement and she planned to uphold her end.

Her new office was on the six floor where she would be shadowing and taking over patients next to Dr. Ren while also working in the Emergency Room. Snoke wanted to have a formal meeting between the two and his chief of surgery but left out of the states for an important matter.

He emailed her out of the blue this morning asking if she wanted to do a shadowing tonight. See the top doctors in action and possibly assist in surgeries. Rey didn’t even hesitate with her answer.

Finn had a lot to say though. Halloween was his night and Rey was happy to be able to wiggle herself out of being dolled up by an army of Drag Queens yet again.

Snoke said one of his doctors named Armitage Hux, another surgeon who specialized in cardiology she would be working under, would give her the small tour of _her lab _and take her down to ER to meet Kylo Ren and the Chief of Surgery.

Doctor B. Solop.

Whatever the name Solop was. But Rey didn’t question the odd names within the world anymore. Rey wondered what Kylo Ren parents were smoking in the 80’s when he was born.

Rey showed up a half hour before she needed too and was already in her black scrubs provided by Snoke a week before. Her Lab was on the second floor and she found it easily. Rey had her face pressed up against the dark window to her lab trying to see her new toys Snoke had promised when a throat was cleared behind her. Turning around she found a six foot one man with fired kissed hair perfectly combed looking down at her with a raised brow. He had diamond cut blue eyes and a puzzled frown on his lips.

“Dr. Kanata?” he asked with a slight amused chuckle.

“Yes Sir.” She stated standing straight up.

“Armitage Hux.” He said holding out a pale hand towards her. Rey could tell this man was an Alpha just by the way he held himself and his tone without even scenting him.

“Please call me Rey.” She said taking his hand to shake it eagerly. Hux reached into his pocket to pull out a set of keys to hand it over towards her.

“I was informed by Snoke to let you see your lab and then deliver you to your doom of our Chief and Ren mercy.” Hux said.

Rey plucked the keys out of his hand like a viper strike even startling the Alpha.

“Sorry.” She chuckled at his questioning looking. “I’m just really excited about all this.”

“All the newbies are.” Hux mused as his phone pinged. Pulling it out of his pocket he read the incoming message as he frowned. “Can you check out your lab on your break? I was just informed we have a large fluctuation of patients coming into the ER.”

“Sure!” Rey said with a slight chuckle as she pulled off her backpack. “I’ll just toss my stuff in here for now and we can head down.”

Rey shoved the keys into the door and unlocked it. Stepping inside her nose caught the sweet smell of sterilized equipment and goosebumps rolled over her skin from the cooling AC air even under her long sleeve body armor. Taking a moment she flicked on the lights to see the large lab that was to be hers for the next five or so years. Many large boxes slewed across the massive space and Rey knew they contained all the tools she was going to need to further her research.

Closing her eyes Rey smiled to herself the pride of finally reaching where she spent the last 12 years of life working so hard to get too.

Rey reached up to the collar of her black scrubs and pulled out a purple crystal pendent she never took off. Her fingers wrapping around it tight.

“I did it. Mom.” She whispered to herself.

“Let go Dr. Kanata!” Hux called out from the hallway. Rey opened her eyes as she had a shit eating grin on her face. Dropping the backpack near the door she flicked the lights off and closed the door behind her jiggling the handle to make sure it was off. Tucking the keys into one of the many extra pockets of her cargo scrubs she turned to find Hux walking down the wide hallway towards some automatic doors.

Running to catch up Rey was about to ask him a few questions as Hux placed his phone to his ear snapping out to whoever was on the other side.

“Set up an Echo on his heart. We need to see if it’s the left or right vertical that refusing to pump. If his heart rate drops in the next 30 minutes contact me and I’ll approve Atropine. I’ll be in the pit most of my shift but I know the Chief will let me slip away if needed.” Hux stated into the phone.

Rey listened to Hux talk. His words smooth and full of confidence as he relayed medical information and orders to the nurses on four other patients. Rey took her chance to pull out her phone and text Phasma she was on her way down with him.

Coming to an elevator Hux hit the down button as he ended the call with the nurse.

The doors open and Hux waved for Rey to enter first like a gentleman. Stepping into the large elevator that was wide enough to fit a hospital bed Rey leaned up against the cold metal wall. Hux hit the button marked E as the door closed and began its short descent.

“So.” Hux mused out eyes down on his phone typing away. Rey looked over to the Alpha standing in the middle of the elevator. He sent her a sideways glance as his eyes trailed over her.

“Snoke worked quick on getting you here. I heard you just graduated this fall.” Hux said.

“Yep.” Rey said with a smile.

“Also I heard through the gossip vine your mentor was none other then Luke Skywalker.” Hux said in an almost amusing tone.

“he is one of the best Neurosurgeon in the world. Who better then to learn from?” Rey said crossing her arms. “its not like I really had a choice who was going to be professional advisor at Tatooine Med.”

“Ah.” Hux chuckled shaking his head looking up to the digital numbers. “tonight there shall be a bloodbath. And here I thought I was just going to enjoy Phasma and Ren ripping reach other to shreds.”

“What?” Rey asked confused brows furrowed as Hux sent her a sideway glance and a smile.

“Skywalker never mentioned who worked here did he?” Hux asked as the elevator stopped and the door dinged open.

“Who? He knows a few doctors here but never really mentioned anyone in particular.” Rey asked as they both stepped off the elevator. Hux shoved his hands into his white jacket as they began to trot down the hallway to the ER.

“You’re a newbie and I will take pity on you. More so because I’m scared shitless of Phasma with or without a scalpel in her hand.” Hux said as they stepped against a wall to let a few nurses pushing a patient down the hallway in a large bed. Once they were clear they began to walk again.

“I would advise, if you want this night to run smoothly since you will be our Chief shadow. That you do not mention the name Skywalker in way shape or form around him or Ren.” Hux said down to her.

“You are confusing me Dr. Hux." Rey stated up to him.

“Skywalker never told you the tail of how his nephews despise him with the intensity of a billion burning suns?” hux asked amused as they came to a stop before some doors right outside of the Er. Hux pulled his Retractable lanyard from his belt and began to swing the cards on it around before him.

“No. Luke hardly mentioned his family while I studied under him.” Rey said shaking her head as she thought about what Hux said. “Are you saying the Chief and Ren are cousins and related to Luke?”

“No they’re bothers.” Hux chuckled.

“They have different last names though.” Rey said.

“Helps to tell the difference in them to the staff. Kylo dropped his last name and goes by his middle name around here.” Hux said with a shrug of his shoulders. “They kept getting each other paper work or the nurses would yell at the wrong one.”

“I don’t understand.” Rey puzzled and completely confused.

Hux gave her a wicked smile and then spoke so quickly and with sharp words Rey could only stand there and listen.

“Oh you will find out soon enough and be able to quickly tell the difference in them. But since Skywalker never forewarned you. I will. Take my advice. If You want to survive here do not mention that name. I know the Chief already knows where you came from and Ren will find out soon enough. May god have mercy on your soul when that happens. But Let not poke the Dragons anymore tonight. I’ve heard from a few nurses the Chief already on edge this evening.” Hux said as he slapped his key card on the small digital pad unlocking the door before letting the lanyard go as it zipped to his thigh once more.

The automatic doors rolled open to reveal the crazy world of Naboo top emergency room. Doctors and Nurses ran around and the crying of people hit Reys ears. She inwardly sucked a breath through her nose and mentally prepared herself for a long 24 hours.

“Let the circus begin.” Hux chuckled nodding for Rey to follow.

Rey followed besides him as her mind replayed his words.

Why didn’t Luke ever mention he had nephews? Or the fact that they were doctors here? If Kylo Ren was his nephew and so was the Chief of Surgery wouldn’t that be helpful advice her mentor would have passed on? More so the fact that these two hated him?

And Rey had to work under these two doctors for the next five or so years.

Rey felt her stomach twist at the thought of the Chief already hating her guts. Snoke never mentioned anything about Dr.Ren or Dr. Solop being related. Why would he? Not like Snoke and her were on a personal level with each other like Luke and her were.

As they walked down the hallway dodging the passing people Rey name was called out as she pulled herself from her thoughts to look down the hallway to see a familiar face waving at her.

“Rey!” plasma called out lifting her hand up to wave. All negative thoughts about tonight flew out the window at seeing her long time friend who was going to help her ease into this new job. Phasma walked down the hallway as the nurses scrambled out of six foot six towering woman.

Rey had met her one night at one of Finn Drag shows and watched this woman take four shots hands free off a striper backsides like a pro.

Phasma long strides came to a stop as she engulfed Rey into a bear hug. The alpha had taken Rey under her wing once hearing she was striving to be a Neurosurgeon and Rey last count on how many nights she had gone to Phasma apartment to study for her MCAT.

Or just got shithouse on wine.

“Phasma smiling?” Hux chuckled walking past the two ignoring Phasma Subtle middle finger against Rey back. “never thought I’d see the day.”

“I’m so happy you are finally here!” Phasma chuckled out letting Rey go to take a step back. “I was surprised to get your text this morning that you be shadowing tonight.”

“Well after I saw the peacocks costume Finn was going to make me wear tonight. I didn’t even hesitate to tell Snoke yes.” Rey laughed as Phasma waved her to follow her.

“Come on. Ill introduce you to Chief and the Scum I’ve told you about.” Phasma stated as she turned around to the busy nurses station and paused with a brow rising slowly before she walked to the intersecting hallways it sat next to looking through all the faces walking around the ER.

Both Ben and Kylo were no where to be seen.

“That’s odd." Phasma stated turning to nurses station again to where Hux was standing logging into the computer. She waved Rey to follow her as she came to a stop next to Hux looking down all four hallway in the back part of the ER with sliding glass doors trying to spot the missing Doctors.

“Where did Ben and Kylo go?” she asked Hux. “Rey supposed to meet them and follow Ben all evening.”

“When I was walking up here. They both looked constipated and Ben bolted that way.” Hux said lifting one hand from the keyboard to point past Phasma not looking away from the screen before pointing in the opposite direction. “and Kylo ran that way.”

“Damnit, Ben talks about being professional all the damn time and he vanishes when meeting his new surgeon.” Phasma hissed pulling her phone out of her pocket and swiped it on to try and track down her boss. “I can understand Kylo being an ass but not Ben when it comes to their personal shit."

Just as Phasma was getting ready to call her boss a Nurse called to her urgently from down the hallway.

“Phasma! We have a pediatric patient that just rolled in. history of Epilepsy. Having a seizures right now.” The nurse called. Rey head whipped to the nurse as she moved before she could think twice to run up to the nurse.

“How long has the seizure been?” Rey asked the nurse.

The nurse looked at Rey confused before turning to Phasma walking briskly up to them.

“This is Dr. Kanata. Our new Neurosurgeon. She can take lead on this one.” Phasma said the nurse nodded before turning to lead Rey to the front part of the ER relaying the child past medical history and answering Rey questions.

They came to a room with four nurses hooking up a five year old to monitors and had him on his side. One nurse was holding his head as his body convulsed on the bed. He was vomiting as they tried to keep his airway clear. Rey grabbed a pair of gloves yanking them on as she walked around the bed doing a visual assessment of the child. Reaching into her pocket she pulled a small flashlight squeezing though nurses she looked at his pupils seeing them blown wide.

Rey head flipped to the monitor to see his heart rate elevated to a dangers levels as she turned to the kid seeing the sweat pool on his skin and was hot to the touch.

This wasn’t a normal seizure. Rey whipped around to find the parents standing in the corner. The father trying to comfort the Hysterical mother.

“When did start?” she asked quickly and calmly as the father looked from his son to the Doctor.

“I don’t know it all happened so fast!” he said. “we were trick or treating and he just collapsed and we thought he was having another seizure.”

“Did he eat any of the candy he got tonight?” Rey asked.

“Yeah-yeah a few pieces.” The dad said lifting up the small bag half filled with candies towards Rey.

“He’s overdosing on a substance.” Rey said turning to the nurse besides her. “we need 2.0 mg of Narcan now.”

Rey could hear the bag of candy hit the ground as The nurse nodded turning to a locked rolling cart punching in the code. She measured out the right amount of Narcan and handed it Rey to administer. Three long agonizing minutes passed as the child stopped seizing. Rey helped the nurses roll him side after sucking out all the liquid from his mouth to keep his airway free.

Checking his pupils and relieved to see his vitals stable out Rey ordered to have the child stomach pumped to get any remainder of the candy laced with the drug out. Twenty minutes later Rey was outside talking with the grateful parents and asking them what area they were tick or treating in to notify the police that someone was lacing candy with cocaine and had the candy taken to the lab to see if anymore were toxic.

Another fifteen minutes passed and Rey was filling out her report at the station slightly irritated she hasn’t Even met the damn chief of surgeon yet. The hell was this guy?

“Can’t believe some of the people in the world.” Phasma angry tone came up besides Rey as she set down her own tablet. “That kid never going to able to go trick or treating without his parents losing their shit on what could be inside the candy.”

“I’m just hoping we don’t see anymore kids tonight from that area.” Rey said scribbling down her notes. “the cop I talked to said some units were heading over to the neighborhood to warn who they could.”

Rey was finishing up her report when a loud laugh caught attention and a snarky voice followed.

“Come on Ben. At least give me a half ass smile at that joke.” The deep voice called out. The tone told her all she needed to know that this man was an Alpha. But what perked her interest the most was it was a familiar voice she couldn’t place. Looking up she scanned the large nurse area as she had to lean past a huge display of medical forms on the counter to see who it was. Scanning down the long wrap around nurses station between the ER rooms her eyes landed on two tall men with their backs to her.

Both were tall with raven hair. Both wearing black scrubs to tell her they were doctors. One turned to the other giving Rey a profile view.

All the receptors within Rey brain hit the breaks so hard she could hear their tires squealing in her skull. Her mouth dropped open, her eyes blew wide as she stared at a face she knew all to well.

But he wasn’t wearing his glasses and had smug smile on his lips towards the equally tall man he was talking too. Everything around Rey seemed to move in slow motion as she watched the asshole alpha she hated say something to the other man as he turned around with a shake of his head.

Rey eyes were drawn to the other man and Rey nerves went numb. His face a mirror image to Ben but he was wearing thick black framed glasses as he looked down his long Greek nose at some paper work before him with a frown.

Holy. 

_Shit._

Rey stood frozen as a familiar scent suddenly wafted past her nose. Even on her suppressants it dimmed most scents of others but not this one. Her brows furrowed together not believing what she was looking at as she took in a short breath of air through her nose.

The smell of Disaffecting cleaners, hand sanitizer and some other repulsive smells that came with being in the ER. The other Alpha, Betas and Omegs around her she could smell an odd mixture of the scent she knew all to well.

The omega within her sprung to life excited and hissed at the same time.

_Alpha. _

And.

_Not my alpha._

“No bloody way.” She muttered. Her Omega dissect the scent like a fine toothed comb.

No.

_Scents. _

There was definitely two. Similar but different now that they were right besides each on a manner of speaking.

One she once loved like a limited edition candle and now repulsed by it after what happened at the Club.

_No. No_. The Omega seethed within her_. It’s the other one_ _we hate_.

That right. The night Ben was a monster to her for no reason. That was how he smelt. Smoky with a hint of spice. Not pine after a thunderstorm like Ben usually smelt.

_This was not happening. How could she not tell the difference!?_

“Dr. Solo we need you to do an assessment on a patient in room 204.” A nurse called out to him as she watched the one who was Ben lift his head to the nurse as she handed him a folder. His evil clone smirking at the nurse who turned quickly away from him with a snarl on her lips.

Rey reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Rey opened the Email from Snoke and reread the names he included.

_You will be working with Dr. K. Ren and shadowing Chief of Surgeons, B. Solop. _

Rey covered the P and saw B. Solo.

_Ben Solo_.

A simple typo. The “O” being next to the “P” on the keyboard and accidentally getting hit as well.

Rey felt her stomach drop. She felt like a fucking idiot for being a Doctor.

_“Helps to tell the difference in them to the staff.” _Hux words rang in Rey mind_. “They kept getting each other paperwork or the nurses would yell at the wrong one.” _

_“They’re brothers.”_

“_I’ve heard from a few nurses say the Chief already on edge this evening.”_

_Bothers….._

Twins, you idiot. A part of Rey brain sneered.

Looking back up she suddenly felt her chest sting with pain as she realized been holding her breath. When she sucked in a hearty does of air it was then many head turned towards her including the two doctors she couldn’t pull her eyes away from not sure if she was hallucinating.

It was then her ears caught the noise she had made that resembles a cracked-out cow that didn’t know how to Moo properly. Or Frankenstein just waking up hung over.

They both locked their dark eyes onto Rey saucers size one as she kept darting between the two. From the distance she tried to process all the similarities and find the difference on them.

Both men suddenly mirrored a downward frown as a hand suddenly waved in front of her to snap her back to planet earth.

“Are You okay?” Phasma stated from her left as Rey pushed back from the counter to rub her eyes. Dropping her hands she look back over to see both men were still looking at her just as intensely.

“I'm- I’m not sure.” Rey stated breaking her stare from Ben and Kylo. Or Kylo and ben. She rubbed her eyes once more before asking Phasma.

“Am I crazy or is there two men that look exactly the same over there?” Rey asked throwing a thumb in their directions.

“Ah yeah. Ben and Kylo.” Phasma snickered. “Ben, our boss, is the one with the glasses and Kylo the one with the scar over his right brown. If Kylo give you any shit tonight you let me know.”

A prickle of fears rushed up Rey spine at Phasma telling her the difference in them.

Oh…

_Oh. My. God._

Rey just got top score as a first-class Omega moron with honors.

No wonder her Omega side blew the horn that night at the club when she saw Ben…no. It was Kylo. It could tell the difference in these two right off the bat. Where as Rey usual acute eyes seemed to fail her. Two different images appeared in her brain. One was Ben. The other this Kylo man. Both shared the same face and built but even her Omega within mind stepped up with a stick to point out the difference like she was breaking down a chart.

It explained when she reamed into Ben yesterday and why he was so confused on her outburst begging to know what he did.

She lost her shit on the wrong one.

Panic suddenly shifted to anger as she turned her gaze back to the doctors who were looking at something on a computer.

And she firing scopes honed on the one named Kylo.

_“Omega I would much rather let a rat dissect me with a rusty fork then have you touch me.”_

He was slightly facing her as he talked with his brother and Rey could see his eyes kept darting towards her. He’s gaze didn’t last long as the words he said that night kept echoing in her brain.

_“I’m sorry but I don’t fuck needy Omegas.” _

_“Take the hint if I’ve been avoiding you.”_

_“More so someone who can’t tell the difference in something before her. I would want a professional to repair my spine and not paralyze me."_

He knew she thought he was Ben. And set her up. By the way Kylo was trying to look anywhere else but her told her all she needed to know that he recognized her. 

“That son of a -" Rey gritted out grinding her teeth. How dare he act like his brother? What the hell was wrong with him?!

Rey squared her shoulders as fought not to spring herself over the counter at the bastard that needed to learn very early on she was not an woman fuck over.

So many new things she wanted to tell this jackass swirled in her mind. She began to shuffle through all the information she knew on Kylo Ren. Anything to back up her rage. He was a good doctor she once looked up too. But now he was numero uno on her castrating list.

The rational part of Rey mind that tried to sooth the seething Omega rage warned her that ripping this Alpha pride out through his ass before his brother, who was her Boss now on top of being her neighbor was not very professional for her first day.

But her eyes shifted to Ben studying how he acted next to his brother. She could see the irritated expression on Ben's as Kylos fat mouth flapped next to him. Hux warning that the Chief was on edge this evening flashed in her brain. And something about not poking the Dragon.

Something that Even Kylo mention while he played as his brother. Rey thanked the universe for blessing her with an eidetic memory.

A wicked smile curved her lips.

If she couldn’t ream into him like she wanted too. She would make sure to Ben Solo would give a helping hand in bringing his brother down a few pegs. Even if Ben didn’t realize he was avenging his name as well by how he acted yesterday.

If Kylo wanted to play this game. He had no idea who he was going up against.

But what could she use as ammo?

The poor ripped up comic book flashed in her mind.

A Light bulb dinged so loud on above her head Rey was surprised no one was blinded by it.

Oh, it was brilliant.

Rey looked to her phone and googled some of the rarest 80s comic books she could find. Kylo most likely not going to remember what it since she really couldn’t. She knew it was some bird man or something. She picked a conceiving one that wasn’t overly priced but knew her Supreme leader of all Nerd would know damn well how valuable it was.

“Amazing spider man number 252 first time black costume.” She said memorizing it as she caught something else within the article. “and lets add Stan Lee autographs on top for the cherry.”

Tucking her phone back into her pocket she looked over to see both men busy signing who knows what. Rey stepped away from the counter as she grab her paper work knowing she have to show her report to Ben. Telling Phasma she was going to go meet her new Boss’s Rey trotted around the huge station replaying her plan as she came to a stop behind both brothers. Kylo was busy typing on the computer as Ben was looking down a tablet.

She needed to play this perfectly.

And apologize to Ben in some form.

“Excuse me. Dr. Solo?” Rey said over the voices of the ER. She watched his shoulder tense before he forced himself to turn around. Turning his massive body around he looked down to Rey with the frightened deer look she knew all to well. Rey smiled holding her hand out for a handshake.

“Im your new Neurosurgeon. Dr. Rey Kanata.” Rey said with a smile. She watched Ben eyes flicker to her hand before he set his pen down to reach out and give it a shake. The moment their bare hands touched Rey felt the prickling of nerves up her arm as she ignored it.

“Welcome to the team.” Ben said as stern and tried not to show any emotion in his voice as he shook her hand before pulling away slowly. “Good job with the kid earlier.”

“Thank you. Just doing what I was trained to do.” She smiled before she turned her eyes to the other man trying to act busy but could smell the panic dripping off him.

“Good to see you again. _Dr. Ren.” _Rey mused.

His scent spiked and Rey inner Omega let out quite an evil chuckle. He slowly turned his head over his shoulder looking down at her with one raised brow. His dark eyes scanning her face rapidly before his opened his mouth.

“I don’t think we have ever met before.” Kylo stated turning to look back at his screen acting bored and spoke in a deadpan tone. “but like Ben said. Welcome to the team.”

“Oh I could have sworn we have.” Rey said as she turned to Ben who crossed his arms looking between Rey and his brother suspiciously with a frown. 

“I need you to sign off on my forms for the pediatric patient.” Rey said before she flipped her paperwork around to hand to Ben.

Ben trained his eyes back down to Rey looking between the papers in her hands to her eyes and Rey threw in something no Alpha could resist.

“Please. _Sir.” _She spoke in a musical tone that only Omega’s possessed to drive Alpha’s crazy. Other could hear the words ‘Sir’ but Ben most likely heard the word ‘Alpha’ like she screamed it. She watched the tsunami of nerves start in his legs and vibrate all the way to his head like a cartoon character. His Adam’s apple visibly bobbed as he swallowed hard and the spike in his scent oozed with a hint of lust an Rey had to bite her inner cheek to stop the smile.

_Still the same goofy Alpha._

“Yeah. Sure. I can do that.” Ben said in a hushed voice as he reached for the papers slowly.

“Stupid Omegas.” Kylo whispered under his breath and Rey would have missed it if she wasn’t listening for it. She smirked as Ben turned pulling a new pen from his pocket on his scrubs to scribble down his name at the bottom. He turned back around to hand Rey the forms as she could see a slight shake in his hands.

“Thank you. Ben. Oh and by the way.” She said turning the form around to look it over and decided to drop the nuke. “I do apologize about my behavior yesterday. It was rude of me on so many levels. And I promise to keep a professional attitude while working.”

“Oh. No. Its okay. I just didn’t-" Ben words fell mute on his lips as she could see him really wanting to finish his sentence but did know how thinking to inflame her anger again. The lost look on his features came back still not understanding what he did wrong.

Well, he was about to find out.

“I mean its not everyday I accidentally mistaken your twin as you. Because I had no idea you had a twin. So I was quiet shocked at his reaction when he decided to play as you that night.” Rey said looking up to Ben and watched Kylo hunch his shoulder out of the corner of her eyes vigorously clicking away with the mouse. She watched Ben eyes narrow at her words.

“_He what_?” Ben asked his tone dropping lower. She could see the wheels turning in his head faster then a speeding bullet. Connecting the dots as one would say.

“I know but I think he was just having fun with me, even if his words were ungentlemanly. So don’t take anything I said yesterday to heart, Please. It was meant for him not you.” Rey said with a sigh before she sending a quick sideways glance over to Kylo who was posed to book it like a spooked Cat.

“I’ll get these to the head nurse and be back so I can shadow you for the night.” Rey said waving the papers at Ben getting ready to turn away before she stopped and turned back to Ben who was shooting a sideways glare at the back of his brother’s head burning a hole into it.

“Oh and Ben?” she asked as he only turned his eyes down to her his lips turned in permanent frown. “I’m so sorry about the comic book I was going to give you. I promise I will find another one. Though, I don’t think I can find one as special.”

“What comic?” Ben forced out his brows drawing together.

“Kylo ripped it up. It was that spider man dude, I cant remember the number but it was from the 80’s and I guess it was when he first wore his black suit?” Rey tired to play stupid as the blood raced from Ben face, his lips parting with an inward soft gasp.

“Well I’ll be damned. I’m being paged. Someone is dying.” Kylo snapped pushing away from the counter waving his phone and turning on his heels to take a step away. “gotta go be a doctor and shit.”

Ben hand shot out so fast Rey would had missed it if she blinked. He grabbed Kylo by the back of his collar almost choking him as he ripped him backwards. Kylo yelped out almost losing his balance stumbled up against his Twins ridged form.

Ben did all while never breaking eye contact with Rey like she spoke the ultimate Blasphemy to a nerd. Clearly, he had mastered this trick of snagging his escaping brother before. And frankly he didn’t care that they were acting like children in the middle of a room full of his peers watching the showdown.

“He…ripped…up…Amazing Spider-man number 252?” Ben growled out through clenched teeth snorting out heated steam through his nose.

Of course, Ben would know the fucking number of comic book.

“I know I can find you another one.” Rey said before she gave Ben a pout. “but I don’t know if I can find you one with that Stan Lee person autographs on it again.”

Ben made a nose like he choked on this own tongue as Kylo who was trying to pry his brother hand off the back of his shirt froze craning his head towards Rey with wide pleading eyes.

“But-He-what.” Ben tried to say his eye twitching behind his glasses as Rey feared she broke Ben once more like the first time she met him.

Rey turned her dramatic pout towards Kylo and nodded slowly.

There was a saying that she had heard many times from multiple people now about poking said dragon that stood before her. And she just stabbed it in most vulnerable place. The booming rage that seeped off Ben was so sour it stung Rey's nose. Rey inner Omega whined at how pissed off she made her Alpha but Rey had to remind it that it was for a greater purpose.

Teaching his stupid Brother she was a force to be reckoned with.

And it was all worth it when Ben turned towards his brother. If a look could freeze hell. Ben had plastered to his face that even the Devil would shit himself over.

“Well, I’ll go turn in my paperwork and be right back. I’m so excited to work with both of you tonight.” Rey practically sang as a wicked smile grew over her face at the murderous look that bestowed on Kylo’s. Turning away from the two bothers and had to keep herself from slipping down the nurse’s station.

Kylo glared after the Omega who just screwed him royally. _Well Played Little Omega. _Kylo seethed in his brain. He was already planning his revenge, but he had a bigger problem she created for him and it was slowly tightening it hands trying to strangle him with the collar of his shirt.

Doctor Doom holding hostage was reaching critical meltdown in anger behind him. He had never smelt his brother this pissed off since he accidentally shrunk Ben's vintage Capitan Kirk shirt.

“I think you and I need to have a little talk. _Big Brother.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Kylo survive the night? Who knows after Ben gets done with him.


	4. Powwow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is just for fun while I try to figure out where I want to go with Only his Queen. I've hit a rough patch...

This talk did not happen.

  
Two ambulances rolled up with two critical patients to Kylo luck and Ben had let his soon-to-be dead brother go to do their jobs.

  
Then a elderly lady came in with a screwdriver through her arm not understanding what planet she was on. 

  
Then a few more children from the same neighborhood that had the cocaine laced candy. 

  
Rey watched the chaos dance around her but it was almost like watching a well orchestrated dance of Doctors and nurses that she was knew too. Granted she had experience in a hospital from Tattoonie Med, but they did not have an Emergency Room. 

  
Rey enjoyed the change of pace for once. 

  
But She mostly enjoyed watching the one that had held her fascination for the last two years. 

  
And Rey learned something new about Ben. 

  
Her Titan nerd had tattoos. She caught a glimpse of some as he rolled up his left arm sleeve to scratch his upper forearm seeing a symbol off the Nebula Wars. But it was short lived as he rolled his sleeves back down. 

  
To say Ben Solo was a completely different person was an understatement. The shy Alpha that lived across the warn carpet floored hallways was no where to be seen. Ben held authority around everyone. His head held high and never faulted looking someone in the eye. His voice never quivered or a stuttered, was even deeper and made the Omega that was Rey shiver at every syllable he spoke. 

  
Yet a part of Rey Omega side felt wounded because Ben had yet to utter a full sentence to her. In fact, Rey could count how many times on one hand that Ben even looked at her.   
As He moved around the E.R. and Rey followed hands playing with her stethoscope hanging around her neck as she observed the puzzling Alpha. She was his shadow staying out of his way and just watching him work. Yet, the scientist within her study the fuck out of him. Making a well detailed list about all the subtle changes of Dr. Solo muilt-personality disorder she was about to diagnose him with. 

  
She could hear the difference in his tone of voice from talking to nurses before growing softer to speak to the patients. 

  
Most people shrunk into their beds when this bulky Alpha walked in. But Ben seemed to bring a calming vibe when speaking to his patients, being Alpha, Beta or Omegas.   
Then when he was back around the gaggling nurses and other doctors his voice was sharper and held no room for questioning.

  
Rey couldn’t help but notice whenever Dr. Ren was within Ben radar that brooding oaf made sure to keep the island of nurses between him and his brother. An Rey didn’t miss the way Ben shot Kylo a nasty glare when he thought no one was looking. 

  
When A kid came in with a broken arm and wearing some costume from the Nebula War movies, Rey had to bite her inner cheek to subdue the laugh as she could see Ben inner nerd get all giddy when he walked into the room.

  
Another thing Rey noticed was when she was within a five foot radius of Ben he switched to breathing out of his mouth like a guppy fish. She could smell the panic on Ben scent whenever they were left alone for longer then two seconds and it seemed like he was searching for anything to avoid speaking to her. 

  
Rey took a chance to run to the bathroom to do a quick pit check to see if she forgot her deodorant but nothing on her smelt…that she knew of. 

  
Rey wondered what she was going to do to break the awkward ice between the two of them. Standing in the bathroom she looked over herself trying to come up with a plan to get this Alpha alone to have a conversation. What if Ben was mad at her for how she acted? Or pissed that she was stupid not to notice the difference between him and his idiot brother?

  
She groaned out dropping her face into her hands still feeling ashamed for how she acted. How could she get Ben to forgive her?

  
The box of comics suddenly flashed in her mind sitting next to her door.

  
If anything could get her back on Ben good side, if she ever was, the old comics that collected dust for the last 30 years might be the key. 

  
While Rey was going over all the possibilities of why Ben wasn’t speaking to her a dark figure moved down the hallway past the door to the bathroom with a ominous thunder cloud of rage over his head. His dark eyes shifting from each room he passed looking for the one who was going to skin alive slowly and painfully until Ben got the information he needed to fix this mess with his Omega. 

  
He was going to shoved Kylo into a supply closet with a kick like off the movie 300 screaming “This is Sparta Bitch.’

  
Ben inner nerd dreamed of doing that to someone since he saw that movie. 

  
And Kylo gracefully nominated himself for that reenactment. 

  
Ben had a height advantage over all the short nurses running around as he spotted a mess of black hair like his own standing with his back to Ben. Coming to a stop near a nurses station Ben leaned over the counter to catch the attention of his favorite head nurse. The older woman looked up at the shadow growing over her pausing her vigorous typing to look upwards with only her eyes. 

  
“Can I help youn Chief?” she cautiously asked not liking the ominous look on Ben face.

  
“Any open room, Jessika?” Ben snapped through his clenched teeth. “I need to have a powwow with someone we equally can’t stand at the moment.” 

  
The nurse couldn’t stop the wicked smile knowing just who Ben was talking about. 

  
“Room 246.” Jessika said as she returned to her typing. “We cant use the room because a of a leak in the ceiling.” 

  
“Perfect.” Ben said with a wide smile fake as fuck. “Dr. Ren and I will be in a personal meeting for the next fifteen minutes. I’ll page if I we have a new patient and in need a wheelchair.” He pushed off the counter and made his way down the hallway to hunt down his brother. 

  
“I’ll give you an extra five minutes!” Jessika laughed after him. 

  
Kylo was standing at a computer outside of a patients room looking at a screen not sensing his brother stalking up behind him. Kylo head was slowly bobbing and Ben knew he was most likely in his own little world singing another song in his head as Ben came to a stop behind him. Ben crossed his arms waiting for his brother mind to come back down to planet earth as he watched his brother freeze like a statue in mid typing. 

  
Slowly Kylo turned his head over his shoulder and tilted his shoulders back to lock his wide eyes onto his twin bother seething ones. 

  
“Ehh, What’s up, Doc?” Kylo said with a sheepish smile mimicking Bugs Bunny voice. Ben lifted a hand to point in the direction he wanted Kylo to go his lips twisting into a snarl. Kylo looked to the hand pointing down the hallway away from mass of bodies as he turned to his screen again. 

  
“I’m busy with a few patients. Can you ream my ass in like twenty minutes?” Kylo asked returning to type on the keyboard as a Nurse stepped out of the sliding glass door. 

  
“Miss Rogers?” Ben stern voice came out behind Kylo catching the nurses attention. “Any of Dr. Ren patients in critical condition right now?” 

  
Kylo sent the nurse a pleading sideway glace as he kept typing.

  
“No sir.” The nurse said looking between the towering Alpha’s. Ben could smell the sheer panic oozing off his brother now. 

  
“Wonderful, I need to borrow him. Page if anything changes.” Ben said in a deeper tone. 

  
Kylo almost jumped out of his scrubs when a heavy hand slammed against his left shoulder forcefully and squeezed hard and Ben stepped closer to him. 

  
“Come with me, Big Brother.” Ben hissed low behind him. “I promise it will be a quick talk.” 

  
“But I need to- PAPER WORK! You are always bitching about my-“ Kylo began waving to his computer as Ben fist balled up his bother scrubs stretching the fabric and dragged him away from the computer before he could finish the sentence. 

  
“Ben, dude. What the hell, man? You said to keep shit professional and you are man handling me! I’ll report you to HR if you do anything to my face!” Kylo grumbled out loud enough to draw attention from a few people in the hallway.

  
Ben dragged his brother down the interlocking hallways until he came to a room that Jessika told him about. Luckily it was in the far back corner of the ER and a perfect place to for Ben to unleash his rage on Kylo. With one hand gripping his struggling brother Ben used his other to slide the door open and spin Kylo round shoving him into the dark room. Stepping in he shut the door and dragged the curtain shut making the room grown even darker. Ben stood there staring at the pastel colors of the curtain before turning around to see Kylo wearing the same scowl. 

  
“For your information, I’m pretty damn sure that Omega lied about-" Kylo began but Ben was in no mood for his babbling bullshit. With no bed in the room Ben crossed the short space grabbing Kylo shirt and slammed him hard into the wall. Kylo huffed out in pain before looking wide eyed at his brother actions.   
“Fuck Ben what is-?” Kylo seethed out as Ben all but snarled in Kylo face. 

  
“For once in our lives could you not fuck something up for me?!” Ben all but screamed tightening his grip on Kylo scrubs to the point they would be permanently stretched around the collar. “what did you say to her that night?”

  
Kylo just stared at his brother confused. He had never seen him this upset over a woman before. 

  
“Oh please.” Kylo scoffed rolling his eyes. “you can’t be that mad over the Omega reaction. More so one who can’t tell the difference between us. I did you a fucking favor by trying to scare her off.”

  
Ben let his right hand go of Kylo shirt before slamming it into the plaster wall. Kylo flinched, barely, as his head craned to take in the crater Ben fist left.

  
“You really think that shit scares me now Ben?” Kylo laughed at his twin before finally shoving him back with equal strength. Ben barely took a step back as his lip was curled up. Kylo readjusted his flailed scrubs glaring at his brother before throwing a thumb to the wall behind him. “be careful, leave any more holes and Snoke might dock your paycheck again.”

  
“What did you say to her?!” Ben repeated hands balled into fist at his side. “_Other then a Needy Omega_?”

  
“What do you think? I’ve been preaching the same line to every omega I meet.” Kylo mocked out crossing his arms. “I told her how you don’t need a Omega slut to use you and discard you afterwards.”

  
Ben teeth clenched together to the point it hurt as the rage bubbled up is spine dangerously.

  
“When will you stop this crusade of belittling Omegas?” Ben hissed out. “You don’t know shit about her. Rey isn’t the one to use someone like that slut that fucked you over. Not every Omega is like Bella.”

  
Kylo jaw clenched at the name Ben should have known not to say every again around him.

  
“And clearly you don’t know shit about her as well.” Kylo countered back with a playful tilt of his head his own lip curling up. “Fuck, even I could tell she threw a left ball at you tonight. You had no fucking clue she was a surgeon until she stepped into the ER tonight. Tell me Dr. Jekyll, how many times have you almost ate shit down the stairs running from her?”

  
“I don’t fucking run from her!” Ben sneered out as Kylo snorted out a response before pointing to the covered glass door.

  
“Bullshit. That night the little Omega came up to me. She stated how you all but disappear like a fart in the wind! Which told me I needed to step in and make sure she got the god damn hint to stay away from you!” Kylo said his voice rising slowly with each word. 

  
“No you should have fucking told her you were my twin!” Ben hissed out stepping closer. 

  
“If she so god damn smart maybe she should have figured it out herself!” Kylo bellowed back. 

  
“she not the first to mistake us for each other. I lost count on how many of your women have walked up to me in a fucking store and back handed me for something you did!” Ben roared back pointing an accusing finger at Kylo.

  
“Maybe you should learn to duck faster!” Kylo mocked crossing his arms. “You wanna play that game?_ Alrighty then_. How many women have you fucked over in the last few years that blind sided me? I’m not the closet monster who knows how to puree someone heart in point two seconds. You can make a woman, or man, ball their eyes out with one sentence if wanted them too. Tell me, Ben. How’s your little Omega going to feel when she finds out I’m actually the nice one of the pair?”

  
Kylo could see the darker part of Ben shift behind his coffee eyes at that threat. He took a step towards Kylo as his voice dropped a few notes. 

  
“Rey has never acted like a Needy Omega Since I first met her. And frankly I don’t fucking care if she finds out I am a world class jackass Alpha. But I’d be damned if I let you fuck this up for me.” Ben seethed. “You will tell me everything you said to her that night so I can fix this.”

  
Kylo just met his brother glaze completely confused on why his brother was acting like this over a woman.

  
Its not like Ben was an true monster. Sometimes. He was never one to let people into his inner world he held so dear. Ben had long left the thought of dating or finding a mate who would accept him as he was at the beginning of college. A Omega woman Ben thought was the one, point blank humiliated him at a party one night. From that night out Ben kept love and dating as far away as he could. 

  
Built a wall so high around his frozen heart and in a sense slaughtered anyone who dared to get too close trying to break it down. 

  
Kylo soon followed a few years later to build that impervious wall inside him. Both him and Ben barreled deep into their schooling and careers that finding a mate was buried so deep in their mind they almost never thought about it.

  
Love was a word that didn’t apply to either men. Kylo had his own reason for despising Omegas. The only people they could use the word _**love**_ in a sentence with was their mother and grandmother. 

  
Kylo studied his brothers face, he could see Ben was completely serious about this Omega. Kylo had stepped in many times before to save a woman from Ben viper tongue when they didn’t get the hint to just leave him alone. The episode in the office and how Ben scent had been a sliding scale of emotions all evening seemed to click in Kylo brain. 

  
“You really fucking like her, don’t you?” Kylo said in a tone as if he didn’t believe it and was sort of disgusted at the thought. “Not just _like_ to get your dick wet. I mean_ like_ her to be your girlfriend kind of shit?”

  
“Are you seriously just putting that together?” Ben scoffed as he dramatically waved around them.

  
“Um. Yeah.” Kylo snorted out bringing a hand up to his face as he tapped his finger against his bottom lip looking Ben up and down. “The Dragon has a legitimate crush on someone? Fucking call the presses. Fuck that, lets call Mom.”

  
“Oh my god.” Ben groaned out bringing his hands up to push his glasses back and press the bridge of his nose hard. He inwardly counted backwards from slugging his brother. “the Han Solo idiocracy gene is strong within you.”

  
“and How fucking long have you lived across the hallway from her?” Kylo asked waving a finger between Ben and the door as if Rey was on the other side. Ben dropped his hands to glare at his brother obviously catching on to Kylo trying to change the subject. 

  
Ben wanted all the detail of that night, but maybe getting a little insight on how bad of a hard on he has for Rey might give Kylo the idea to back the fuck off from her.

  
“Two years.” Ben grumbled out as Kylo eyes grew wide and he barked out a laugh that echoed around them in the small room. 

  
“And you still haven’t made a fucking move?” Kylo laughed out ignoring his twin death glare. “What the fuck been taking you so long? I know you are not having problems down under, the slut we tagged teamed a few weeks back proves that!”

  
Maybe letting Kylo know wasn’t a good idea. 

  
“That’s none of your god damn business!” Ben snapped back. “And don’t you fucking dare tell her that!”

  
“It is my business when my brother has a legitimate crush on the species he swore never to procreate with unless they used a Petri dish.” Kylo mocked back. “Fuck, I thought I be the first one to crack and like a woman for more then a quick fuck.”

  
“Did I write my name in blood somewhere that I couldn’t like a woman ever again?” Ben barked out shaking his head.

  
“Oh like all the women you want, Baby Brother.” Kylo said dropping his arms to slide his hands into the pockets of his scrubs. A playful yet wicked smile slipping over his lips. “but an Omega? For shame. I thought you learned first hand they are nothing but a bag of shit."

  
“Rey is different.” Ben challenged back. 

  
“How so? From what I’ve been seeing you can’t fucking talk to her, nor even look her in the eye since she been orbiting you all night. She told me, while thinking I was you that night, that you run like her vagina is Hells gates. That basically told me you avoided her for a reason.” Kylo teased. “How the hell does a champ like you in getting women into bed become a sissy around her?”

  
“I do not!” Ben sneered almost felt the need to stomp his foot like a angry toddler. “I’ve been working up to it.”

  
Kylo smile only grew seeing even in the darkness the red creeping up Ben’s neck. 

  
“You got a little, um, red right here.” Kylo mocked pulling one hand out to tap his own cheek. Ben turned from Kylo to pace in the empty room yanking off his glasses to rub his face. Ben kept his back to Kylo for a moment as he tried to fight the burning feeling of his cheeks. 

  
“I don’t know what is wrong with me. Ever since I met her I can’t control my fucking emotions. I can’t even utter a sentence without feeling like a moron around her.” Ben said in an angry huff. “since I first laid eyes on Rey and caught her sent she has thrown everything off inside me. When I go to ask her out the alpha in me comes out full force and I’m afraid I’ll slip and beg to pop a knot in her. The shit I think of doing to Rey when I’m around her almost disgust me.”

  
Kylo was silent for a long moment studying his brother. He couldn’t remember a time his brother was this frazzled over a woman. Part of him wanted to cheer his brother on, he knew Ben needed to find someone sooner or later. That if anyone deserved a good woman it was Ben. Someone who would accept the odd ball like he was.

  
But part of him couldn’t stand to see Ben get his heart broken again. The bitch who broke Ben heart in college almost ruined him. Kylo didn’t think he handle seeing his brother gutted like that again. It took Ben months to heal and Kylo picking up every broken piece of Ben heart he dropped to get his brother back. 

  
Ben was always sensitive since they were little about his nerdy obsessions. And Kylo had seen first hand how he defended it and told any woman he dated where to go fuck themselves if they mocked him about his haven.

  
Kylo thought to what their newest doctor had said that night. How Rey swore never to tease Ben again about his horde she had clearly seen. 

  
If Ben hasn’t lost his shit on her for just that. Kylo knew his baby brother had a been bitten hard by the love bug for this woman to keep his venomous mouth zipped. 

  
Kylo knew he was going to regret this and hoped to the universe above that this Omega wasn’t a pit viper laying in wait. She proved tonight she was a cunning little shit he was going to have to keep his eyes on.

  
“She asked you out for a coffee.” Kylo said breaking the short awkward silence. Ben swiveled on his heels looking at Kylo like he grew two heads. 

  
“When?” Ben huffed out not believing what he heard.

  
“That night.” Kylo sighed bringing a hand up to rub his neck as he looked to the floor. “she saw me standing outside of O’Grady Pub. I was waiting for a friend to show up. She came up to me and began to tease me about being out for comic book night. But I figured by what she told me you were avoiding her for a reason. She asked if you wanted to get coffee sometime and talk. I said some shitty things on impulse like I’ve said before to other Omegas and I ripped up a comic and left when Bazine appeared.”

  
Kylo paused thinking of something before lifting a hand up to point at Ben. 

  
“And I’m pretty fucking sure it was a birdman comic, not spider man. I know fucking better then that.” Kylo stated. “She said something along the lines of having some boxes of old comics for you as well I think.”

  
Ben stood there staring at his brother before looking to the door processing this new information.

  
Rey wanted to have coffee…

  
Rey wanted to talk with him…

  
Better yet Rey had fucking comic books to give him. No woman has ever contributed to his horde besides his grandmother.

  
A smile curved the left corner of his lips at the way Rey looked at him this evening when handing over her paperwork. The same playful look she had in her eyes since the first day he opened his door for her.

  
There was still hope for him and Kylo didn’t fuck everything up completely. 

  
Right on cue both phones on the doctors began to buzz. On instinct the twins seemed to move in sync pulling their phones out. 

  
“Are you done wanting to castrate prized lower extremity?” Kylo asked as he read the text from a nurse. “because I gotta go take care of a lightbulb in someone ass apparently.”  
Another ding came to Kylo phone as he barked out a laugh. 

  
“Correction. Lightbulb’s.” Kylo mused out. “I think this is the dirty thirty bulb extraction of my career.”

  
“I’ve got to go into surgery too. A shooting victim is coming in.” Ben stated as he shoved his phone into his pocket and walked to the door as Kylo followed.

  
“Aww, trade me!” Kylo wined as Ben yanked back the curtain and almost jumped out of his pants and made a shocked sound at the sudden appearance of a brunette doctor face pressed up against the side of the glass. 

  
Kylo jumped himself at the noise his brother made before locking onto the Omega who face was squashed up against the glass attempting to have a scowl. 

  
“Figures you fall for a fucking nut-ball as well.” Kylo muttered under his breath as Ben shot him a quick glare and before he could say something Rey grabbed the handle to the door sliding it open. She stood before both Alpha’s crossing her arms as she glanced between the two. 

  
Kylo was trying so hard not to smile as Ben gnawed at his bottom lips and she could see the faint blush on his exposed neck and cheeks. Clearly they had been discussing something of importance if they had to hide in the farthest corner of the ER. Rey was getting a vibe that these brothers had to duke something out by the Look on Ben face when she watched him shove Kylo into the room. 

  
And she was pretty sure it was over what happened that night by how loud their yelled was even with the slightly sound proof door. 

  
“I know I’m a novice in the Emergency room settings,” Rey stated looking between the two towering Alpha’s. “But I’m pretty damn sure that two main doctors that are supposed to be on the floor helping patients shouldn’t be having a damn powwow in the dark.”

  
“Omega, it was just a little brotherly chat not meant for anyone else's ears. We didn’t want H.R barking up our asses again.” Kylo mocked leaning up against the door. Rey turned her gaze to Kylo as she stepped up closer to him as a smug smile curved her lips. 

  
“Dr. Ren.” Rey cooed up to him. “I am going to state this once and only once. We are all professionals here. I would appreciate you calling me by the title I worked my ass off to get. If you call me by my designations or any other name and not Dr. Kanata. I promise you, I am not afraid to shove these two fingers,” Rey paused to hold up her pointer and middle finger waving them at Kylo. “in the most unpleasant place you have ever felt and you will not be able to take a decent shit for the rest of your life.”

  
Kylo smile fell as Ben lips turned upwards trying to retain a snort but it was short lived as she turned her hard gaze to Ben. 

  
“Same goes for you, Supreme leader of nerds. You need to stop this Texas two step with me and be my boss. I can handle you avoiding me at home but here, I would like to actually have a fucking conversation with you over patients and not through the nurses.” Rey gritted out stepping closer to Ben who actually took a step back. Kylo chin hit the floor seeing that Ben was indeed acting completely opposite of how he would react to someone calling him something like that. 

  
The son of a bitch was actually trying to avoid eye contact still and the blush came back full force. Hell, even over the blockers pumping through Kylo system he could pick up the faint scent of arousal on his brother.

Did her name calling actually turn him on?!

  
“Duly noted, Dr. Kanata.” Ben said in an almost horsed voice. Rey took a step back as she turned to stomp down the hallway. 

  
“Come on Dr. Solo. We have a patient coming in with gunshot wounds." Rey snapped over her shoulder at the two shocked Alphas. “either you open him up or I will!”

  
Kylo looked between the retreating Omega and then to Ben seeing his eyes following after her. Ben was even smiling like a goofy love sick idiot. 

  
“Supreme leader of Nerds?” Kylo laughed out. “that’s a new one. I can add that my list of names for you.”

  
Ben smile was gone instantly as he was brought back down to earth by his brother annoying voice. Ben moved to fast to nut chuck his unexpected brother with a quick flick of his wrist. Kylo made a gurgle like cry before stumbling back into the dark room hand grabbing his assaulted jewels. His back hunched over as he heaved in a painful breath.

  
“What-the-fuck?!” Kylo bellowed out like a bear as it echoed down the hallway. Ben only shot Kylo a dirty look over his shoulder. 

  
“Don’t you have to be knuckles deep in someone anus right now?” Ben simply stated with a almost sinister sideways smile as he grabbed the handle to the door sliding it shut. he could hear Kylo bellowing out every colorful profanity is knew as he walked down the hallway after his Omega. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its going to be a long shift for all of them. Kylo might retaliate at some point....hehe


End file.
